


Unspoken Truths

by ShellyNelsonLahey



Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Jeronica, Veronica Lodge - Freeform, Vughead, jughead jones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-06-27 14:19:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 27,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15687120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShellyNelsonLahey/pseuds/ShellyNelsonLahey
Summary: Veronica Lodge and Jughead Jones seemed like two completely different people, but not everything is like it seems. Dig in a little deeper and you will notice that they are more alike than not, and despite every little thing trying to keep them apart, all that does is bring them closer together.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set after the events of season two, and how I would kind of like season three to go. Also, the first "chapter" is more like a Prologue because I wrote this on Wattpad first! Please be kind, this is my first time actually using AO3 so if I do anything wrong... i'm sorry in advance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I wrote this story first on Wattpad, this isn't a first chapter, but a prologue. I'm new to AO3 and just realized that my format/how I order my chapters won't work on this site, so... next time I make a story, it may or may not be technically out of order (Chapter one being a prologue, chapter two being the actual chapter one, etc.)... sorry for the confusion!

Veronica Lodge let out a deep, tired sigh, using the straw in her clear glass to swirl the strawberry milkshake Pop Tate had made for her before he left so many hours ago. It might have been classified as a drink by now, but she mostly wanted it for the comfort it brought her.

Currently, it was two in the morning, and Veronica was trying her best to keep herself from losing control. Not only did her father frame Archie for a murder he didn't commit, but she realized too little too late just how horrid of a person he truly was, and because of that, he had caused so much pain and misery throughout Riverdale. She had given him her all, backed him up and even tried to help him make his businesses less criminal, but in the end, he was never going to change, and now she knew that.

The betrayal of her father hurt her deeply, but thanks to her mother, she was a tough woman who knew she couldn't let anybody see the deep wounds everybody had metaphorically stabbed her with. It was how she was raised—never show your true emotions because people would use that against you immediately. It didn't mean that she didn't feel, though. Veronica was staying strong in public eye, and coming to Pop's when no one would be around was the perfect time to let it all out. Just as long as she didn't break down and show how vulnerable she really was in front of Jughead Jones, despite how that sounded.

It was shown that Veronica Lodge and Jughead Jones hated each other in the way that they fought... but that wasn't true. Even before he became a Serpent, Veronica admired his smarts and quick wit; she found a great partner in him who challenged her constantly, and she liked that.

Ever since Jughead became the leader of the Serpents, it brought a certain comfort to her. She knew he and the Serpents would always have her back— and in return, she would have theirs. She didn't show her friendship and loyalty in words, but in her actions. It was too late for Veronica to realize just how much of Riverdale her father had bought, but buying up the Serpent's haven, The Whyte Wyrm, she knew there wasn't anywhere else they could feel safe, or even a place to call theirs.

With the money she rightfully extorted from the St. Claire's, she used to buy Pop's back from her father to make sure that the Serpents would always have a safe space for them to be themselves and to have a place that was theirs. However, because of her father's selfish agenda and lack of care and respect for his daughter, Veronica lost everything because of that power move against her father.

Veronica lost her family, her room at the Pembroke, a lot of her funds and money, and even Betty on a slightly unrelated note... but it didn't matter to her anymore. After seeing how the Serpents were treated and how they had to live, she would never take anything for granted ever again, and help out wherever she could to ease the hatred for the Lodge name that her father recklessly brought upon her family.

Since Veronica couldn't rely on her father's money anymore, she had to save what she could. To do that, Veronica moved into the Andrews' household. Fred was more than happy to welcome her into his home, especially since Archie was in jail. She kept the house less lonely, and reminded Fred that everything was going to be okay because she wasn't going to stop until she saved Archie and everyone her father had hurt.

Tonight, though, she held up in Pop's, keeping herself occupied with milkshakes and cleaning and next-day plans to stop the flurry of thoughts running through her brain. Most days she did alright, but some nights everything just hit her all at once and with no one to talk to, it was hard to stay her normal, strong-willed self.

Before she came to Riverdale, things were less complicated. Sure, that was probably because she was a stuck up rich bitch who didn't care about anybody but herself, but everything she had ever known had changed for the worse since arriving in Riverdale. Just imagining how drastically different her life was, and how everything would be if she didn't change, or didn't even move into the small town at all, she couldn't help the tears that began to well up in her eyes.

Veronica croaked to herself, "how much can I endure before I completely break?"

The bell signalling the front door opening forced her to quickly wipe away her tears and make sure that there were no mascara marks.

"V, what are you still doing here?" Jughead spoke in a shocked, yet concerned manner, closing the door as he made his way over to her in quick strides. "It's two in the morning, you should be sleeping."

"I could say the same for you," Veronica chuckled lightly, hoping she got everything off of her face since she couldn't check her appearance in her phone without looking suspicious. "I just wanted a quick milkshake before bed. You? How's the king of the Serpents?"

Jughead let out a sigh, similar to hers just minutes ago. "I'm alright, I guess. But don't think I didn't hear you sniffling. Were you crying?"

"No, I've been drinking milkshakes, Jug. I'm just a bit cold," Veronica excused, chuckling lightly as Jughead slid into the seat in front of her. He definitely didn't believe her, but if this were him, he'd want her to drop it... for now, at least.

"Do you want my jacket?" Jughead offered, not even waiting for her response as he already began to slip it off. "It's warm, and very comfortable. I could use a wave of cold to wake me up, anyways."

"Jug—"

He held out his Serpent jacket, the tiniest of smiles appearing on his lips. "Don't think I've forgotten your appreciation of how comfortable you were in the Serpent jacket we gave you when facing up against Weatherbee. You were one of the last to take it off."

"Okay, I get it, they're very comfortable," Veronica grumbled lowly, taking the jacket from him. Her hand brushed up against his— his fingers were slender and soft, and much like the jacket, brought her a sense of protection and comfort. She knew she shouldn't have thought about his hands like that, but there was no denying the truth. Veronica shrugged the jacket on, taking a sip from her milkshake before she looked up at Jughead. "I guess if we're sharing things... do you want some?"

She slid the glass over towards Jughead, who, at first, seemed uneasy about sharing a drink with his best friend's girlfriend, but after a few moments of contemplation, wrapped his lips around the straw and tasted the strawberry milkshake. It didn't bring him a sense of comfort like it did for Veronica, but it did make him happy— the memories surrounding the booth, the milkshakes, even the entire shoppe brought a big smile onto his face.

He tried not to let his smile falter as he realized things were much different now. Riverdale was a chaotic mess— Archie was in jail for a murder he knew he didn't commit, Veronica was kicked out of her entire life and forced to start anew, and Betty... she was different. His love for her was different, but he wasn't exactly sure why or when it happened, or what it even was. He didn't want to hurt her, though. So, he decided that the only way to keep those thoughts from overloading his mind and making him do something incredibly stupid, he figured he would make himself a burger at Pop's and let his mind close off.

Being here with Veronica, knowing they were all they currently had made him feel slightly better and less alone than he already felt, but it also left a sour taste in his mouth— both of them were breaking, and neither of them wanted anybody to see. Sadly, nothing could be held back forever.


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, despite this being "chapter two" this is officially the first chapter of Unspoken Truths, and I hope you enjoy it!

That morning, many hours later, Veronica woke up to an arm draped across her waist, fingers just barely hanging off of the edge of the bed. She knew it belonged to Jughead, but it still startled her because she had never been this close to him before, and guiltily, she liked the warmth he provided. Although, she passed it off as missing Archie and his touch and how he would do the exact same thing when they slept together.

Veronica bit down on her bottom lip, attempting to get out from under his arm without stirring him. However, as she lifted his arm up and over her body, Jughead let out a stirring groan, bringing his arm back to his body, but unconsciously grabbing the top of her shoulder with his hand. He snuggled up next to her, clearly not actually waking up like she kind of wished he was— because if he was waking up, she would have no need to slip away silently.

Last night, since it was so late, Veronica allowed Jughead to sleep with her in the small room that was probably supposed to be an office in the speakeasy, occupying the other side of the bed. They obviously didn't do anything, but the feel of the room was different, much more intimate than it used to feel when they were together.

Veronica lifted Jughead's hand carefully, scooting herself off of the bed. Jughead mumbled lowly under his breath before turning his head into the pillow; Veronica let out a thankful breath as she relaxed her body and slipped out of the small room, finding the young Serpents waiting in the speakeasy.

"So, what's the plan for today?" Toni quirked an eyebrow as she leaned against the brick wall, awaiting what Veronica had in store. She had pretty much become a secondary Serpent, telling them what needed to be done for the day for their plan to take down Hiram. They didn't mind, Veronica kept Jughead on task and they all did the same for her, so it worked out perfectly for both sides. "Stay down here in the... what did you call it, again?"

"Jughead and I came up with 'The Serpentine Lounge,' how can you forget such an awesome name such as that?" Veronica teased Toni, who rolled her eyes. "It has my rich-girl class, and your Serpent twist on it. I think it's great."

"So... was that Jughead's moan I heard in the background?" Cheryl questioned. "Poor Betty and Archie, losing their significant others to their best friends' best friend."

"We didn't do anything, Cheryl," Veronica sighed, rolling her eyes at the red head. "It was late, and I didn't want him to fall asleep at the wheel... handlebars? Whatever. All we did was sleep, and he stayed on his side."

"Your messy hair tells me a different story," Cheryl replied. "But it's none of my business. You and Jughead would be a much hotter couple than wannabe dark Cooper in my opinion."

"Me and... Jughead?" Veronica laughed, never having thought of it before. At least... not consciously. She may have had a dream a while ago about her being with Jughead, but she shrugged it off since she's with Archie and Betty is with Jughead. Although, now she sure as hell was imagining how different her love life would be if she were with Jughead, but she would never admit that to anyone. "Sure, whatever you say. That's like me thinking you'd be hot with Sweet Pea."

"I'll pass on the red head," Sweet Pea proclaimed. "Toni would bury me herself."

"There would be no need. Cheryl isn't Sweet Pea's type," Toni scoffed. "He likes people with fire, someone who can keep up with our Serpent lifestyle, but who can keep him on his toes— probably show him who's boss sometimes. It would do him some good, might even take Sweet Pea down a notch."

"Don't push your luck," Sweet Pea laughed lightly, crossing his arms and shaking his head. "I don't like anyone."

"Except for Fangs," Toni winked. "Nobody loves each other more than you two."

"Can we talk about what we're going to do today instead of pretending Sweet Pea and I are in a relationship?" Fangs protested, looking to Veronica as she rubbed her eyes tiredly.

From behind her, the door opened, revealing Jughead, who seemed similar to Veronica as she exited the small room, running his hands through his hair. "Oh... hey guys. Uh, just to let you know, Cheryl, this isn't what it looks like."

"I wish it was," Cheryl sang to herself. "Oh, and Fangs made you guys coffee upstairs, and Toni made breakfast with Pop if you're interested."

"You two are incredible," Veronica groaned an unspoken thanks, slowly trudging up behind the group as they all headed upstairs.

It had been about ten minutes before anyone really spoke up to start the conversation back up. Sweet Pea was the first to risk being yelled at by the tired leaders. "Now that you have coffee and some food, what's the plan?" Sweet Pea asked, more serious than he seemed just a little bit ago. "Hopefully, no weird confessions of my apparently different sexuality."

"No, but I may need two brave, strong, and handsome Southside Serpents to accompany me to the Pembrooke to not only infuriate my father, but to talk to my mother about her stance," Veronica huffed, taking a small break to take a couple of sips from her hot coffee. "I have to know if she would choose me over my father. If not, i'll have to try and convince her. Also, I need to gather my things. Still, that's not as important as finding out if recruiting my mother is worth the risk."

Sweet Pea slid out of the booth he sat in, standing up as he raised his hand briefly to volunteer himself to help the beautiful raven haired woman. He then leaned against the back edges of the two booths to hold himself up, knowing that one of his best friends would step up to help Veronica.

When Jughead had told the young Serpents about his offer to Betty, Sweet Pea and Fangs immediately became filled with anger and disappointment. Sweet Pea felt betrayed as he invited her, a girl who had done pretty much nothing to help them unless it was convenient for her, to have a say in what happens in the Serpents. Toni always tried to keep a level head, tried to tell them that it wasn't all that bad, that Betty wasn't a bad person, but despite Sweet Pea putting up a front and acting like he didn't really care about anything, he wasn't stupid. He knew Betty wouldn't make any decisions that helped the Serpents unless she had something to gain from it.

Besides, the South Side Serpents were all about being underprivileged and needing help, needing a family, and Betty didn't understand what it was like to be a Serpent— she didn't deserve a free pass simply because she wanted to be closer to her boyfriend.

So, Sweet Pea, with the help of Fangs and Cheryl, made sure that Betty wasn't allowed to give her two cents in by reminding Jughead about what Veronica had done for them, and how much his girlfriend didn't, and even though none of his North Sider friends should be able to butt into the Serpent's business, they all unanimously agreed that if any of Jughead's friends were to give any of the Serpents demands, it would be Veronica. Sweet Pea didn't mind backing her, because she had proven that she was there for the Serpents, and definitely qualified for their support. And, not only that, but they all needed each other if they were going to take down Hiram, so Veronica was going to stay— at least for a little while.

Fangs mimicked Sweet Pea, raiding his hand for a couple of long moments, although deciding to lean against the table, instead. "Me, too. What do we have to do?"

"If you're with me, my father won't try to get me back to his side," Veronica explained. "And, bonus points, me with a couple of Serpents behind me would really anger my father. You just have to sit there and be your adorable selves."

"Angering Hiram Lodge for existing? Sign me up," Sweet Pea chuckled lightly. "What else do we have to do, other than be your cute man-candy?"

"Just help me gather my things, that's all," Veronica smiled thoughtfully. "Fred said I could use his truck to gather what's mine, and then I'd like to take you two out as a thank you."

"Out? Fangs was already shot, why do you want to take us out?" Sweet Pea teased, referring to the other definition of the term, earning a playful eyeroll from both Fangs and Veronica. "Sorry, I took the opportunity. Why do you want to take us out?"

"As a thank you, Sweet Pea," Veronica reiterated. Even though there was a major height difference, she placed her arms on his shoulders, stretching them out straight as she bent down, desperately wanting him to understand her words and the meaning of why she was going to thank them. "My father has hurt the Serpents enough, why can't I show some hospitality to boys who not only volunteered to help me, but haven't seen much kindness from someone from the North Side? Just... let me spoil you, okay?"

"We're Serpents, not your girlfriends," Fangs reminded her, smiling cheekily.

"Oh, shut up, Fangs, don't act like you wouldn't love to be spoiled," Toni teased, ruffling his hair.

"Is this because i'm Bisexual?" Fangs groaned, lulling his head back in a circle. "Stereotypes, Toni. Stereotypes. You may be right; I would love for someone to spoil me, but I'd prefer my significant other."

"Okay, well, just let it happen this one time, alright?" Veronica huffed. "It's not like i'm going to become your girlfriend. My boyfriend's in jail right now, and I don't consider myself a cheater and I never intend to."

The ringing of the bell quickly brought Veronica to last night, her private, intimate late milkshake and conversation with Jughead. All they did was talk, but it made her look at him in a whole new light. However, her thoughts about the night before dissipated when she saw Betty walk into Pop's and greet her boyfriend by kissing him on the cheek.

"That's our cue to leave," Veronica cleared her throat, ripping her gaze away from Betty and trying to act like she wasn't even there. It was hard to miss Betty's snooty expression, but being able to breeze past her with Sweet Pea and Fangs trailing behind her did feel pretty bad ass and extremely satisfying. Betty was infuriated when she found out that the Serpents refused to allow her to act like she owned them, and to see them following after Veronica was probably a big slap in the face.

Veronica and Betty weren't exactly friends at the moment. Veronica, rightfully so, had had enough of how Betty treated her, and when she finally stood up for herself, Betty made it all about her, like always. Since then, the two of them had ultimately shoved a big wedge in-between their friendship. It's funny, how when they first met, they knew they wouldn't let a boy come between them, but it ended up being Betty to do just that.

"We need to get you two to friend-therapy," Toni pointed out, watching between the two as they passive-aggressively watched each other and acted like they weren't.

"Only when Veronica apologizes for claiming that I cling to Jughead, and that we're co-dependent on each other," Betty sneered, clenching her jaw as she turned to face the raven-haired girl by the entrance. "Being dependent on your boyfriend isn't a bad thing."

Veronica laughed lightly to herself, finding it ironic that Betty was known to be smart, yet didn't know what co-dependency was and how toxic it could be. She turned around, not even needing to move Fangs and Sweet Pea out of her way because they had already did it by the time she finished turning. "I'm done apologizing for things that I shouldn't. I was just telling you the truth, Betty. You do cling to Jughead, and you are co-dependent with each other, which isn't healthy. You only tried to join the Serpents to become closer to him, and everything he does, you insert yourself into. It's quite annoying and I don't see why Jughead lets it slide when he obviously doesn't like it, either."

Betty gaped at her, appalled. "You—"

"I'm not finished, Betty Cooper," Veronica raised her voice a little bit to make sure her words were known, and to show the clear dominance she had over Betty. "Co-dependence is an emotional and behavioral condition that affects your ability to have a healthy, mutually satisfying relationship. It's known to lead to relationships that are one-sided, emotionally destructive, or possibly even abusive. Maybe if you didn't focus on what Jughead was doing every second of every day, you could help yourself and get back to a mental state where you could learn new terms."

"You're such a bitch," Betty growled, shaking her head. "Our relationship is not one-sided, nor are we co-dependent on each other. We are happy, and just because Archie is in jail and you're bored without him doesn't mean you need to try and shit on my relationship, alright?"

"Okay, well, while I do that, you can get help for your mental illness. And, instead of fucking your boyfriend while calling yourself a dominant and besmirching how BDSM really is, you can also try not micro-managing everything Jughead does and stop clinging to what everything he and everyone around you does," Veronica fired back. "Come on, boys... we have a meeting with my mother soon."


	3. Chapter Two

"Oh, Miss Lodge, it's so wonderful to see you!" Smithers greeted as soon as the three walked into the Pembrooke— he had the biggest grin on his face as he brought Veronica into a huge hug. "Do you want me to fetch your parents for you?"

"No, thank you," Veronica refused, shaking her head. "I actually came to gather my things, since you have to know that I was kicked out by my father. I would like to talk to my mother, though. I need to see if..."

"If she would choose her daughter over her husband?" Smithers finished lowly, a tender smile making its way onto his lips as he noted Veronica's sorrow-filled expression. "Forgive me if I step over my boundaries, Miss Lodge, but I do believe your mother would choose a life with her daughter over her husband."

"Awe, thank you, Smithers," Veronica mirrored him, sucking in her lips as she looked back at the two Serpents behind her. They glanced around the large room, taking in the intricate details that screamed 'the people who live here are rich and classy' which really made Veronica think about how they didn't have much. A trailer for a home, being judged for every little thing they did, scrounging by to live, all while she used to live in lavish, not having to even think about when she was going to eat next, or if she was going to continue having a roof over her head. After thinking about the differences between their lives and how she lived before, all she knew was that she was never going to take her life for granted.

Actually, weirdly enough, she preferred her life now to what it was. The only thing she would change was her father, obviously, and she really wished that Archie wasn't on trial for a murder he didn't commit. He didn't deserve it, and she missed being able to confide in him about her thoughts. He was the only one she trusted enough to see her break down. Without him, who else could she break down in front of without being ridiculed or made fun of? "Well, we should be going now. It was great to see you again, Smithers."

Smithers turned around as Veronica and the boys walked past him; he looked down at the floor, picking at his fingers indecisively before speaking up. "I shouldn't be telling you this... your mother has been very distant ever since you left the Pembrooke. She misses you a lot more than she'll let on."

"Us Lodge women do know how to hide how we truly feel," Veronica joked lightly. "Thank you, Smithers. I'll keep that in mind when I visit her after we get my things."

"Mrs. Lodge is here at the Pembrooke," Smithers informed her. "She leaves for the Mayor's office in an hour, so you best hurry, Miss Lodge."

"I'll make sure to visit her before she leaves, then. Thank you again, Smithers."

Veronica finally made it past the second round of doors, parading through the maze of rooms that she knew by heart, eventually landing by the door of her previous apartment. She sucked in a deep breath, hiding the fact that she was afraid of how her parents would react to seeing her again after all that she had done to sabotage their plans. But, like a true Lodge, she gulped it down and straightened her posture to show the opposite.

Fangs placed a hand on her shoulder, slightly turning her around to face him. "Are you sure you're even ready for this? From what you said about being able to hide your feelings... i'm kind of worried for you. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Fangs, but thank you for caring," Veronica smiled thoughtfully. "Just... don't tell Jughead I said that or I will kill Sweet Pea."

"Me?" Sweet Pea questioned, appalled. "Why me?"

"Because I was shot and hurting me would immediately end her alliance with us," Fangs shrugged unknowingly. "Either way, I am not going back to the hospital. I mean, have you tasted their food? It's so gross, man..."

"Okay, well, at least i'm buying you something that tastes much better than hospital food," Veronica reminded him. "Now, let's focus on the tasks at hand, shall we?"

With one last deep intake of breath, Veronica raised her fist to knock, only to blink rapidly in shock as her father opens the door before she could even tap a knuckle.

"Mija," Hiram forcefully smiled as he eyed the Serpents behind his laughter. "I see you've... acquainted yourself with lowlife Serpents."

"Lowlife? Please, father, no one is more lowly than you going after a group of people who already don't have much," Veronica rolled her eyes, butting through her father's large body and into the Pembrooke, standing by the side to wait for Sweet Pea and Fangs to follow after her. She gave her father a look, knowing he didn't want Serpents in his house— she wanted to make sure that they were let in, that she had her backup with her. "I expect you to be nice, daddy. I may not live here anymore, but they're here to help me, nothing more. Lay so much as a wrong glance on them and I will reign down hell upon you, you hear me?"

"Oh, don't be like that, sweetheart," Hiram chuckled lightly. "I just wished I was informed about your visit from you, and not your mother. What makes you think that you couldn't consult me?"

"Well, father, you have kicked me out of the Pembrooke, framed Archie for a murder you had orchestrated, and you are putting your unwanted plans for Riverdale in front of your family. I think I have many good reasons to go through mother over you," Veronica replied bitterly. "If you'll excuse us, we'll be in my room packing up my stuff."

"You don't... have to go, mija," Hiram suggested, clasping his hands behind his back. Veronica knew he had a secret agenda, and having his precious daughter back with him would ease his conscious while he went through with his plans. She was persistent that he didn't get anything he wanted. "You could move back into the Pembrooke."

"And support everything you've done, everything you're going to do? I'd rather have no home, no friends, and no money to survive than join you in your quest to hurt the people I care about," Veronica grit her teeth, making her way towards her old room with a temper it was best not to counter. "And yes, that includes these two boys. The Serpents, Jughead, Archie, everyone in this town who has been hurt because of your actions, daddy, and I will never join you because you've hurt everyone so much that I feel ashamed to be associated to the Lodge name."

"All I wanted for this family to make sure that we are remembered—"

"Remembered for ruining a whole town?" Veronica shook her head, exasperated at his excuse— it didn't make sense at all. "Being remembered for doing good is much more rewarding and promising than doing bad. I'm done with this conversation, daddy. I'm leaving and there is nothing you can do to stop me."

"You'll come to regret this decision, Veronica," Hiram cleared his throat, trying to keep his demeanor level-headed and threatening. "I love you, mija, but associating yourself with those lowly gang members is a bad decision."

"Associating yourself with your kind of criminals is much, much worse, daddy," Veronica mumbled under her breath, growing more irritated and angry as she thought about her father and all that he was doing. She closed her door and locked it, just in case, before glancing at the two boys who stood in her room, unsure of what to do. "Let's just hurry up and get this done so that I can speak to my mother. I don't know how much time my father and I wasted, but I assure you, she is much more important than my belongings."


	4. Chapter Three

"It's almost been an hour, Ron," Sweet Pea huffed, wiping the sweat off of his forehead with his arm. "We'll finish up in here, you need to go talk to your mom. Hell, one of us could go with you to make sure your father doesn't try anything."

"My father wouldn't physically hurt me, SP. Besides, leaving one of you here alone would be much more dangerous. I will go by myself, and if I come into trouble, i'll call out," Veronica informed them as she glanced around her room, unable to believe that it was so bare, so... desolate. The only time it looked like this was when she first moved in with her parents— looking back it seems so long ago, like years, but it was only months ago. "I'll have my phone on me, so if my father tries something while i'm with my mother, call me immediately, okay? And, Sweet Pea, don't call me Ron unless you want me to call you Sweetie."

"Whatever you say, Ron," Sweet Pea smiled lightly to himself, closing the bottom drawer of her dresser as he packed whatever was left into a large bag. The two suitcases Fred let her borrow were for her clothes, and the many bags Veronica brought were for her possessions, like pictures or mementos, or whatever else in-between. "Just try to hurry. Those South Side Serpent boys of yours might steal your expensive jewelry. I heard that Sweet Pea kid is very sneaky."

"Cute, Sweetie," Veronica teased. "When I get everything, i'm going to divide it into piles on what I want to keep and what I want to sell and give away. I may not be a part of an extravagant life anymore, but I do need as much money as possible. Maybe if either of you get girlfriends, you can give her something nice."

"I prefer men," Fangs bit down on his lip. "I also prefer not being blamed for someone's murder."

"Noted... I have to go, but i'll be back. Text or call me if you need anything!" Veronica called back to them as she exited her room.

From there, she knew exactly where her mother would be.

Taking the long hallway, she turned towards the left, facing the plain white door of her mother's office. She knew she would have to talk to her, but now that she was right there, standing before the one thing that divided them, Veronica could feel her heart tightening in her chest. It was hard to breathe, but knowing how her parents could sniff out any weaknesses, she forced on a front and made herself look as powerful as she wished she could feel.

Veronica let out a deep breath, raising her fist to knock on the door. However, as the door opened, she let out a small, shocked gasp and took a step back. Her mother mirrored her actions, surprised to see her daughter in the last place she thought she would be.

"Mother... i'm glad I caught you before you left for your larger mayoral office—"

"Mija, we shouldn't talk here," Hermione whispered lowly, making sure nobody was around to hear them talking. "Come by my mayor's office at eleven, alright? I can speak to you then."

"Why so late?" Veronica questioned her mother, unsure as to why she would choose a time so late, a time where her father would have already prepared a car to take her from the mayor's office back to the Pembrooke. "Daddy will have a car waiting for you by then, and I can't sneak in to see—"

"Just trust me, mija. Meet me there at eleven," Hermione lightly kissed her daughter on the cheek, then began to lightly push her down to the other end of the long hallway. "Just trust me."

Veronica was about to protest further, but when she saw Hiram inserting a key into the door handle of her bedroom, she stopped herself short and watched in dejection. "Father... trying to get into my room, I see?" Veronica crossed her arms, shaking her head as he mirrored her, denying the accusation despite being directly in front of her bedroom door, clearly seen trying to break into her room. Veronica quickly kissed her mother goodbye, sending her a slight wave before pushing past her father and into her bedroom, where Sweet Pea and Fangs were just finishing up packing. "Leave these wonderful boys alone, they are helping me do what you wanted, daddy. You should be thanking them, because without them I would probably be dead right now."

"Dead? What happened, mija? Who tried to hurt you?" Hiram's entire aura changed the second he had heard his daughter say those words. He may have been against her, but if anyone had dared harm a single hair on her body, they would be dead before they knew it. "Was it a Serpent?"

"What? No, it was nobody," Veronica rolled her eyes. "People hate me because of what you've done, and if I didn't have these two to back me up, if I didn't have the backing of the Serpents, I would probably be dead because everyone knows that i'm you're little princess. But, not anymore, daddy... not since you've terrorized my friends and the entire town with your dastardly prison plans for Riverdale.."

"I hate to hear that you don't see what I am doing for this family, but one day you'll regret aligning yourself with Serpent scum," Hiram cleared his throat, ignoring the glares and annoyed eye-rolls from the three. "And when they turn on you—"

Veronica scoffed, a recent memory popping into her head to give her the perfect response. "Sweet Pea almost did because of you. The North Side princess throwing away her privileged life for South Siders? He didn't believe that I bought Pop's to make sure that they had a place you couldn't touch until Jughead called a meeting and caught them all up to speed. You may think they're bad people, daddy, but then you see that they're just children who have been wrongfully accused and abused their entire life by people like you."

"That doesn't mean they won't turn on you. You're not one of them," Hiram growled, watching as the boys, now finished with packing up, joined in beside Veronica. "They don't help you unless you're a part of their messed up family."

"I know they won't turn on me because I have given them no reason to do so," Veronica sighed, giving the two a small smile before grabbing two of the bags they had placed down by her feet. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we'll be leaving now. Goodbye, daddy... this won't be the last time you see me. The next time will hopefully be behind bars— if I even visit you, that is."


	5. Prologue

Back at the Andrews' household, Veronica smiled at the empty guest bedroom, unable to help the giggle that escaped her lips. For the first time in her life, she was free— free from her father, free from the expectations of her luxurious life, free to truly be herself, and at the moment, it felt like the best thing in the entire world to her. She wasn't quite able to afford her own place, but for now, how her life currently turned out was would have to do.

"Why are you gigging, Lodge? Are you laughing at the ugly drapes?" Sweet Pea questioned, eyeing her with curiosity yet also feeling powerless at the small chuckle that left his own lips. Even Fangs joined in, the two Serpents mirroring her as they glimpsed around the baby blue colored guest room, unsure about what exactly they were all humoring.

"Drapes?" Veronica glanced at the boy, pursing her lips. "I would have taken you as a man who called them curtains, but I guess there's more to you than you let on."

"Trust me, there's a lot most don't know," Fangs snickered, growing louder as Sweet Pea lightly shoved him for hinting at the secrets Sweet Pea had told him. "What, it's not like I told her anything. Calm down, Sweet Pea."

"Precisely. I don't know anything, and I won't unless Sweet Pea tells me himself," Veronica stated, crawling onto the bottom edge of the bed. She patted the area around her, welcoming the boys to join her. "Same goes for you, Fangs."

Sweet Pea chewed on his lower lip as he thought about her invitation, unsure if he wanted to show her his softer side, but once he noticed Fangs moving closer to the bed, he figured it wasn't all that bad to open up to somebody else. If Fangs trusted her, and Sweet Pea mostly did as well, then it was worth the risk.

"Why were you giggling?" Sweet Pea dared to ask as he laid down on the opposite side of the bed, resting his head on the rose pink pillow with his arms displayed behind his head.

"I was laughing because i'm finally... free. I don't have to try and live up to anybody's expectations except for mine, and it's so crazy that this room wasn't given to me out of obligation, but out of actual loving care," Veronica lazily smiled, as if she was envisioning a day dream. "Mr. Andrews didn't have to let me use his guest bedroom, but he did, and knowing him, even if I wasn't dating Archie, he would still lend me the room. It's surreal that people can actually love each other without a hidden agenda."

"That's a really sad way to feel your whole life, thinking that someone is only trying to use you when you meet someone," Fangs answered aloud. "If I did that, I wouldn't have befriended Sweet Pea. He scared me when I first met him, but one day, FP asked him to show me around and shit, and we just hit it off immediately. Now, I can't imagine not trusting Sweet Pea with anything and everything."

"For us, not trusting everybody we come across is what keeps us alive, but Fogarty rammed his way into my trusted circle," Sweet Pea placed a hand on Fangs' shoulder, shaking him in a friendly gesture. "Well, more like triangle. I only trust Toni, Fangs, and myself. The Serpents are a whole other type of trust, so i'm not going to go into that."

"I only have Archie," Veronica sighed. "And my father framed him for murder. I can't really talk to him freely while he's in jail."

"Maybe Archie and I can start a club," Fangs laughed, throwing his head back. "Although, nothing like that red and black circle crap. That was just incredibly stupid."

"Yet another one of my father's plans," Veronica shook her head, sorrow taking over her features. "Anyways, enough about Archie and I. Where am I taking you boys to thank you?"

"I'd be fine just getting to know you," Fangs offered, giving the raven haired girl a gentle smile. "Although, some fries and a milkshake wouldn't be bad."

"Ditto. I've been craving fries, a strawberry milkshake, and a big, juicy burger," Sweet Pea groaned at the thought of food. "Maybe we can go to Pop's, grab some food, and hang out in the Speakeasy. It isn't finished yet, is it?"

"No, but there's enough in there for us to chill and be alone," Veronica answered, lifting herself up off of the bed. "Sounds like a plan. As long as i'm on time to meet my mother at the mayor's office, we can stay there for as long as we like."

"We're coming with you tonight, right?" Sweet Pea questioned, cocking an eyebrow as he followed after her. He turned around to fix the area on the bed that he rested on, then helped Fangs do the same, who sent him a grateful nod in return. "I know your mother is less like your father, but I don't trust her. Why would she ask you to meet when your father will have somebody waiting on her? It doesn't add up, and it seems very... wrong."

"I don't know, but I have to try. If we don't have her support, then we're going to have to find another way to gain the incriminating information on my father some other way, and it'll take much longer," Veronica sighed. "I just want to fix what my father has done and get everything back to normal. But, is normal even possible when everything is falling apart?"

"Of course it is," Fangs reassured her, giving her a tender smile. "Just look at us for example, all of our lives have been falling apart for some reason or another, and we managed to make it through. So will you."

"Thanks, Fangs, that helps a lot, actually," Veronica cooed. "Let's go get some food, huh?"

"Now you're speaking my language," Sweet Pea smirked. "Being miserable and afraid for what could happen in the future, yet enjoying good ass food."

"Not sure if that's sad or not, but i'll take it. Let's go!"


	6. Chapter Five

"Wait, so you and Midge..." Veronica trailed off, leaving her mouth parted in shock. "I can't believe you almost died, and you weren't even romantically involved."

"I'm not going to dishonor her wishes by outing Moose, nor am I going to destroy his outlook on her by telling him that she was tired of being his beard until he manned up and got with Kevin," Fangs explained, sighing. "I'm too nice. If I were Sweet Pea, though, I'd crush his spirit brutally and immediately."

"Despite what everyone thinks about me, I'm not that hard and cruel," Sweet Pea murmured. "I'm actually very sweet, no pun intended. But surviving like I have, there's not really any other choice than to keep feelings out of it."

"Which is also why he'll beat anybody who messes with me," Fangs grinned, playfully leaning into his smiling best friend. "He's making sure I don't change as much as he had to. I really appreciate it. It's why we're best friends; he keeps me from getting killed, I make sure he remembers that he has a nice side to him."

"I don't know if Sweet Pea likes men, but if he does, please get together," Veronica groaned, looking at the two as they immediately parted. "I don't mean to drive a wedge between you, or make things awkward, but with how you two are together... I would have figured that you two were dating."

"Dammit, we've been so good," Sweet Pea groaned, pouting as he tossed a fry into his mouth. "We've been keeping it secret. Ever since the shit that happened with Midge, everyone thinks that Fangs is straight."

"I knew my gaydar was right," Veronica pursed her lips in celebration. "Your secret's safe with me, don't worry."

"Secret?" Jughead's head popped out from around the corner as he stood on the steps that led down into the Speakeasy. "Since when is Sweet Pea sharing secrets with Veronica? Fangs, I get, but have you been dating Sweets behind Archie's back or something?"

"I know that's supposed to be a joke, but the idea of it is despicable," Veronica grit her teeth, shaking her head as she imagined Archie's reaction to the vile action. It was heartbreaking. She had been cheated on before, and being in that position was horrible enough. Even pretending that it was her made her angry. However, she forced herself to calm down, responding in a witty matter, instead. "Also, if I were fucking Sweet Pea, you'd know."

"Oh, would I?" Jughead cocked an eyebrow as he made his way into the Speakeasy. "And how would that show? You shoving him out of his home to make a prison?"

"And to think we were able to get away from Betty and Jughead's bullshit," Fangs sighed. "What are you doing down here, anyways, Jones?"

"I was looking for Sweet Pea, and Pop said you three were down here," Jughead shrugged. "What are you guys even doing?"

"Well, unlike you, Jughead, they're actually willing to get to know me, and not see me for what my father has done," Veronica snapped. "If Sweet Pea can, why can't you?"

"Because he's too far up his girlfriend's ass," Fangs rolled his eyes. "Betty thinks she superior to everyone, and knowing that Veronica is much more tolerable than her, she's just jealous, and therefore is taking it out on you and bringing Jughead into it."

"Veronica—"

"Anything you're about to say is probably something that my father has done, not me," Veronica cut him off, already knowing where his argument was going. "Yes, I know I helped my father, but that's because I believed that he wanted to be a clean businessman, but wasn't able to get out of his criminal ways. So, I tried to give him ideas and opportunities to fix that, and he simply grew angry with me and refused."

"Doesn't mean you had to help him— you could have just left," Jughead protested.

"No, because then Archie came into my father's business and I had to do everything I could to protect him. I know how my father is, but he didn't, and now look where he is..." Veronica trailed off, eyes averting towards the floor in guilt. "So even if you don't trust me, why can't you realize that all I want is to bring my father down?"

"Because... because..." Jughead was clearly at a loss for words, and Veronica took this advantage to deliver him the truth about his life, his relationship.

"Because Betty told you?" Veronica finished lowly. "Betty has been going off the rails recently, and I don't know how you haven't seen it. Do you remember when she drowned Chuck all those months ago? She dressed up in her black wig and sexy lingerie that she now uses to seduce you into submission, and she proceeded to tell Chuck to apologize to Polly. She wasn't Betty anymore, she was... I don't know. Not herself. And she's not getting any treatment because she wants you to think that she's tough, and she's continuously breaking and I hate to say it, but you're holding her back, Jughead."

"She... what?"

"I also found out from Kevin that she webcammed for random men on the internet, and you two weren't broken up," Veronica hated seeing the disastrous expression on his face, but he had to hear everything Betty was doing. If he wanted to help her, he had to know. She should have been the one to come clean, so anything that happened was her fault. "And Archie told me that she was being contacted by the Black Hood. He thinks that she gave Chic to him, too, before we knew that it was her father. He's not entirely sure, but she said that Chic wouldn't be a problem any longer and in her state right now, who knows what she's capable of."

"I'll, uh, i'll ask Betty about it, and I'm going to see Archie tomorrow, so I'll see what he says as well," Jughead cleared his throat, clearly in distress. He let out a gulp as he thought about everything he just heard. "I have to... go."

"I'm so sorry, Jughead, but you had to know—"

"It's fine, Veronica. Thank you for telling me," Jughead replied distractedly, stumbling his way back up the stairs. "Uh, I'll see you later, or something. Bye, you guys. Thanks, Veronica."

"Well, that was an interesting conversation with terrifying truths," Fangs commented as the door shut behind Jughead, leaving them alone once more. "Also, it's funny how he asked if you were dating Sweet Pea directly after we talked about us dating."

"It was ironic, wasn't it?" Veronica chuckled, running her hand through her hair. "Hey, what time is it? I have to go meet my mother by midnight."

"Which we are accompanying you to," Sweet Pea demanded. "We're not going to let you get caught in a trap."

"Fine, just tell me the time, Sweet Pea," Veronica is groaned.

"Chill out, it's nine-fifteen. We still got a couple of hours," Fangs laughed lightly. "So... do you know anything else about the crazy shit Cooper has done? I'm dying to know everything."

"Only if you tell me more about... Swangs?" Veronica questioned herself, unsure of what their names mixed together would have been. "Yeah, Swangs. I'm interested in how you two got together."

"That fire and persistence is why you're much more capable of being a Serpent than Cooper will ever be."


	7. Chapter Six

Veronica climbed onto the back of Fangs' motorcycle, letting out a deep breath. She had been on a motorcycle once before, but the only reason she was on it was to please the son of one of her father's generous donors. It was a short ride considering he drove crazily, like a maniac, which prompted her to keep her eyes closed for most of the ride— at least, until she had had enough and forced him to stop so she could get off. So, being on the back of Fangs' was nerve-wracking. She trusted him a lot more than the boy from a few years ago, but she was still scared.

"You ever been on a motorcycle before?" Fangs inquired, looking back at her through the helmet he wore. She was wearing one, too, but it was slightly too big, so every few minutes or so, she'd have to push it up and out of her eyes.

"Yes, but he drove like he was blind," Veronica replied, gripping onto his torso for dear life. "So, let's just pretend I said no and hope that you drive much better than he did."

Fangs started the motorcycle, a smile playing on his lips. "While Sweet Pea goes to check out the Mayor's office for any sign of a trap, i'm going to go through the basics with you."

"Wonderful... let's just get this over with," Veronica spoke, trying not to let her voice shake.

"Okay, so, when I turn, you turn with me," Fangs spoke, showing her the actions as best as he could with his feet still planted on the ground to keep the motorcycle up. He leaned left, and Veronica followed. Then, he leaned right, and Veronica repeated his actions. Fangs let out a laugh, realizing that Veronica truly was scared to ride on his bike, feeling how tight she was holding onto his torso. He was so used to it, despite only having his bike for a short amount of time. Whenever he thought of Veronica, he saw her as a brave woman, unafraid of anything. Yet here she was, involuntarily showing how vulnerable she felt on something as simple as a motorcycle. "Good, you're doing great. Seeing as you're afraid, you should keep your grasp around me. Until Sweets gets back, i'm going to just go around a little bit and get you used to it, okay? Is that alright?"

"Yeah," Veronica nodded, her head pressed against his back. However, she let out a deep breath and forced herself to sit up more so that she could see. As Fangs brought his feet up and allowed the bike to move forward, Veronica's body lurched forward a little bit, prompting a gasp to escape her lips. "Whoa, okay... I'm okay. We're okay. You're not driving like you have no idea what you're doing."

"Of course not, i'm not going to get you killed before you see your mom," Fangs chuckled. "She's important, not only to our mission, but to you. You need to be at your best, and you said you Lodges are great at exploiting people's weaknesses. We can't have your mother breaking you down over a stupid motorcycle, right?"

"No... whoa," Veronica braced herself as Fangs turned the bike, remembering to turn with him a second or two after she clenched on for dear life. "If you're going to go in circles, could you at least find someplace nearby to go to? It's better to have a destination than to do nothing."

"Alright... let's go to the school's parking lot. There, it'll be easier to get you used to motorcycles," Fangs replied. "Hang on, princess."

"Oh, God..."

 

 

After about fifteen minutes of going around the parking lot, Veronica was pretty used it by now, thankful that Fangs was a much better driver than the one who she thought had scarred her from motorcycles. It took about five minutes to get back to where they had all started, and they even got back a minute before Sweet Pea did.

"I don't think there's any traps, but I could be wrong," Sweet Pea sighed. "Although, behind the Pembrooke, there was a black car that didn't seem... right."

"I think that's my father's, he uses it when he talks to his associates," Veronica informed him, chewing on the inside of her cheek, wondering if her parents were truly horrible enough to kidnap her and hold her there until she had given up and joined their side. But Veronica refused to let the Serpents down. She had already lost her friends, and the Serpents, for the most part, trusted her, so if she was going to be taken by her father, it was going to be because she let him.

When it was finally time to meet her mother, she grew eerily conscious of the silence that overcame the compound. Sure, it was a mayor's office at midnight, but knowing how her mother was, she would have had people at every door. Something was wrong, and she knew she was coming into a trap. However, it was too late. She was already walking down the hallways, going up in an elevator to figure out where her mother's office was.

"Mija, there you are!" Hermione whispered, waving her daughter over towards the door she hid behind. "Come in, we have much to talk about."

"We do, mother... Hopefully, you'll listen carefully to my words."


	8. Chapter Seven

"Mija, it's so wonderful to see you, the Pembrooke has been so lonely without you," Hermione took a moment to cup her chin, swiping her thumb across Veronica's cheek in a loving manner. "Your father has been... angrier than usual. He may have been the one to kick you out, but he does wish that you were still with us."

"And, what, be on a side that wants to turn Riverdale into a prison state? Be on the side that wants to destroy the lives of everyone on the South Side?" Veronica took a step back, shaking her head, refusing to even think about joining her father in his destructive crusade. "You know what, mother? I'm glad Daddy kicked me out. I may not have as much as I used to, but now I know that I can make it out in the world without you, without Daddy's money. I am my own person, and I will no longer allow Daddy to manipulate me into doing his bidding, and I am truly sorry that you aren't strong enough to fight against him. But I might be, and I won't give up without a fight, mother."

"Mija, I truly wish you could see what your father is doing for this family," Hermione looked down at her daughter with a sorrowful look, taking a couple of steps back. "However, since you cannot see the bigger picture, i'm sorry, Veronica. We can't have you messing up our plans."

Before Veronica could react to what her mother had implied, she was lifted up from behind, arms pinned tightly to her chest. "Hey, let me go!" The raven haired girl kicked and screamed, knowing that there was no way in hell that she was going to go down without a fight. She wasn't as fragile as people thought.

She wasn't sure where the man was taking her, but she knew that it was down a long hallway, the one she was going to go down until her mother had tugged her into the dark room. Veronica had to watch as her mother longingly gazed at her as she was being taken away, a saddened look on her face. It was harder to see her mother as the man dragged her away, and part of Veronica hoped that she would never see her again, but that was a pipe dream.

As Veronica began to grow tired of struggling out of the man's grip, she thought about what their endgame was of taking her. Was it to pin her disappearance on the Serpents? Was it to keep her from associating with them? Or, possibly, was it in hopes that she would get Stockholm Syndrome and be on their side again? Knowing her parents, there could have been many reasons.

"So, how much are my parents paying you, huh?" Veronica growled aloud, her breath uneven. "What would it take to let me go?"

"Oh, you know, just a couple of Serpents," Jughead's voice rang out, surprising both Veronica and the man who had taken her. Beside Jughead were Cheryl and Toni, ready to fight for their friend. Cheryl held up a bow and arrow, cocking an eyebrow as she dared to use it to help Veronica escape, and Toni and Jughead had their knives. "Let the North Side princess go, and you won't get stab wounds and an arrow through your stomach."

Veronica made note of the man's distracted, unsure stance. Taking her last shot at being free, Veronica brought her left leg up and kicked back as hard as she could into the man's knee. The second his grip loosened, she forced herself forward, falling onto the floor. Immediately, the three Serpents placed themselves between the two, making it known that he was not going to get her back.

"My parents want me back, they want me to stop associating myself with the Serpents?" Veronica huffed as she brought herself up off of the floor. "Maybe when their lives aren't being threatened just for existing. Tell my parents that I am no longer their precious, obedient daughter. I am a force to be reckoned with, and we will win."

Cheryl shot an arrow into the man's leg, knowing that there was no way he was going to let them all leave with Veronica. With that, they paraded away, filled with exhilaration and excitement. They ignored his cries of anguish, getting the hell out of there as quick as they could.

Cheryl swiftly swung her leg over the back of Toni's motorcycle, climbing on as she placed a fiery red helmet onto her head that matched her lipstick. That left Veronica on Jughead's motorcycle. She was slightly uncomfortable being so intimately close to him, knowing he was still dating Betty. But, he was warm and with the bitter weather, it was a godsend at the moment. Besides, it wasn't like they were cheating on their significant others, he was speeding her away from her parents, away from danger. If Betty got mad at that, then she was giving in to her insecure jealousy.

It seemed to take forever to get back to the field that Fangs and Sweet Pea first held her at, but in reality it was only about ten minutes away. When Jughead turned off his motorcycle, the two met with Cheryl and Toni a couple of feet away, waiting for the last two Serpents to come meet in the field. But, as time wore on, all of them were anxious, thinking the worst.

"Do you think they were caught?" Cheryl questioned, looking to her girlfriend. "It's been fifteen minutes, they should have been here by now."

"We have to back, Jughead," Veronica demanded, not even allowing him to detest as she got back onto the back of his motorcycle.

"We can't, Veronica," Jughead exclaimed, although he felt bad, he refused to take Veronica back to her parents, back to where they would most definitely get her back. "They knew the risks. If we go back..."

"We're going back," Veronica growled. "I'm not allowing them to be taken because of me, okay? I can't have that on my conscious."

"You're so stubborn, Veronica," Jughead growled. "We risked our lives for you, and you're going back because you want to earn their trust? Earn it some other time!"

"I'm not doing it to earn their trust, i'm doing it to save them. You're their apparent leader, so act like it, Jughead," Veronica snapped back. "Now take me back!"

"If we lose you to your parents..." Jughead muttered under his breath as he climbed onto his motorcycle, Veronica unable to hear the rest because he started up his bike.

Veronica was beyond pissed at the boy. Not only was he allowing his own to be taken, but for a girl he doesn't seem to give a shit about? It was... insane. Sweet Pea and Fangs had been through too much to be used as a ploy to get her. She refused to let them be pawns in her parents game. And later, she was definitely going to speak her mind towards Jughead when everyone was safe and back at Pop's, because that exact reason was why Jughead shouldn't have become the Serpent king. He was selfish sometimes, and that wasn't a good quality for a leader. If Veronica dethrones Jughead, then he'll deserve everything that comes after it.


	9. Chapter Eight

The second Jughead had stopped the motorcycle, Veronica was stomping off towards the one place she knew her father would keep them: somewhere behind the building, where not many people would venture to.

Thankfully, they hadn't left yet. She could tell because of her father's sleek black car parked by the back door. Hiram would never think that his daughter would come back for two "lowly" Serpents, who meant practically nothing to her. But, that thought was completely the opposite. He didn't know that she cared about what happened to the two boys. He didn't know that she had grown kind of close to them, and refused to let them stay in her father's manipulative and terrifying grasp.

Flinging open the back door, Veronica pondered about where he would keep them. It was the mayor's office, a medium-sized building, but practically no one was there, so any room could suffice.

"Veronica, this is dangerous," Jughead persisted. "We should go."

"We're not leaving Fangs and Sweet Pea, Jughead," Veronica growled lowly. "If you're so ready to leave them, then you shouldn't be the leader of the Serpents. Isn't one of your rules 'no Serpent left behind' or something?"

"You don't know what you're talking about! It's because... it's-it's because..." Although he had started out confident, Jughead stopped himself from finishing, as if he didn't want to admit something out loud to her, maybe even to himself as well. "Never mind. Where would they be, then? The Mayor's office doesn't really have a torture basement, or anything."

"Most places do have a basement, though," Veronica noted, patting his shoulder as she knew he had to have taken them down there. Who would venture down to a basement at this time of night? "Where else would my father risk going?"

And that was exactly where they went. Embarrassingly, it took a couple of minutes to find their way down there, but they knew they were right when they could hear her father talking to himself. Well, he was most definitely talking to Fangs and Sweet Pea, but they were as silent as mice. They weren't sure if that was because they had a gag in their mouth or if they were letting Hiram go off on a villain-like rant.

As Veronica slid open the door, she made her entrance with a sassy, yet dominating aura, welcoming her father with a fake smile. "Hello, father. I believe you have something that's very important to me."

Hiram turned to face the door, chuckling lowly. Swiftly, Hiram replied, "not at all, Sweetheart," and sighed as he glanced down at the two Serpents tied up in chairs. "I just have a couple of delinquents."

"Those delinquents better not be harmed," Veronica demanded, pacing over towards the boys, who looked at her with relief in their features. It was only shown for a moment— they didn't what Hiram to see their weakness, but nevertheless, it made Veronica much more persistent in bringing them back with her. She would do whatever it took, even sacrifice herself if need be. "They're kids, Daddy. Like me. Leave them alone, they were here for my protection and that's it."

"Your mother said come alone," Hiram stepped behind Fangs threateningly, stopping Veronica from even attempting to untie him. "Or did you forget because these scum killed your brain cells with their Jingle Jangle and criminal ways?"

"Says the one who hired the gang that actually makes and deals Jingle Jangle as a way to enforce his deceitful plans." Veronica rolled her eyes at her father, butting in front of him defensively as she began to pull at the knots he had expertly tied around Fangs. Toni, even thought it was obvious that she was afraid of Hiram and what he would do, joined Veronica, standing beside her as she did the same with the rope around Sweet Pea. "And the South Side Serpents, a gang, is less criminal than you, Daddy... what does that say about you?"

"You're letting them get into your head, mija," Hiram shook his head disapprovingly, watching in distaste as the two Serpents he had kidnapped were being let go, but he wasn't going to hurt his daughter over some measly, lowlife South Siders. "They're bad company to keep, you just don't see it yet."

"Oh, father, you're bad company to keep," Veronica crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes at the man. "I can't believe that you would kidnap these poor boys. How lowly of you, Daddy."

"Kidnap? I prefer to call it threatening anyone who tries to mess with my daughter," Hiram smiled jokingly, hands folded in front of his stomach.

"Threatening?" Veronica threw her head back in a laugh. "The only person whose threatening me is you, Daddy. The only threat Sweet Pea and Fangs pose to me is that they could easily sic their entire gang on me, but considering the fact that you can't touch Pop's now that I own it, I have a feeling that the Serpents appreciate me. It might sound like i'm being all high and mighty, but I bought it for them, for everyone who wants a safe haven away from your reign, Daddy."

"You're on the wrong side, mija," Hiram sighed. "You won't be able to change sides after this, Veronica."

"Oh, I know that," Veronica replied coolly, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Which, to any one other than Hiram and Hermione, it was. "Now that these two are unbound, it's time to say goodbye, father. I am not a pawn in your game, and using them to get to me is not going to be tolerated. Leave the Serpents alone, because you know i'm going to push back."

With her last words said, she grabbed a hold of the boy's shoulders and gently guided them out of the basement, not giving her father the satisfaction of one last look. But she knew he was watching her, wishing for her to give in to him. But he didn't have a daughter anymore, that much was clear. There was nothing he could do to force Veronica to join him.

 

 

Once the five were back to safety in the parking lot, Toni stepped in front of Jughead, ceasing him in his tracks with the angriest look she had ever shown on her face. Sweet Pea and Fangs glanced at her with curiosity, not entirely sure why she was so mad at him, but Cheryl and Veronica knew why, and no one could tell her that she was unjustified.

"When you became a Serpent, what was rule number one?" Toni growled, stepping up into his face. He immediately grew uncomfortable, trying to create a little space between them, but Toni simply closed the distance between them again, making sure he felt her anger, her pain, her distaste for his actions. "What was it, Jughead? What is the first law?"

"No Serpent stands alone," Jughead sighed, gulping as he knew just what she was pissed at him for. He was afraid for the friends he had recently acquired to find out what he had almost done. If it weren't for Veronica being so persistent, Jughead probably wouldn't have come to save the two Serpents. "Toni—"

"You wanted to leave SP and Fangs behind— with Hiram, no less!" Toni pointed an accusing finger into Jughead's chest, her jaw tightening. "Even Veronica persisted. Veronica! She has no reason to come back for them, yet she did. And she was right... what kind of leader does that make you, huh?"

"You tried to leave us?" Sweet Pea became just as angry as Toni, if not more. "I guess your pretty blonde girlfriend has fucked up how you view the Serpents. Doesn't surprise me, though... she's got you wrapped around her annoying, manipulative finger."

Fangs snarled, "you don't deserve to rule over us, Jughead. You've done some stupid things while in charge, but after this? You broke a law... almost. So much for loyalty."

"Veronica was our top priority," Jughead responded towards the gang of Serpents growing more angry at him. "I know it was wrong, but losing Veronica, we wouldn't be able to do anything against Hiram."

"My father wouldn't hurt me, but do you think he'd spare those two?" Veronica crossed her arms dismissively, narrowing her eyes at the boy. "He already tried to kill Fangs, and Sweet Pea may be strong, but he's not strong enough to take my father on alone. I guess you do need me, but sacrificing your own men is a dirty move, a move my father would do."

"I did it because I care about you, Ronnie. I did it because I love—" Jughead had stopped himself, but it was pretty clear what he was about to say, and especially, to who. "—I can't let your father continue to mentally abuse you into submission, because you may be strong, too, but you're also not strong enough to go against Hiram without backup."

"You love Veronica," Cheryl pointed out, smirking as she looked between the two. "Does that mean you and blonde monkey Betty can break up your toxic relationship? You and Veronica would be much better together. Either that, or Veronica with Sweet Pea."

"We're not talking about my love life right now, we're talking about Jughead's stupid decisions," Veronica brought them all back onto track. "Have fun earning back their trust, Jones. You're going to need it once your father finds out."

"I know it was stupid..." Jughead tried to argue as the group dispersed, climbing onto the back of their motorcycles to leave Hiram behind for good. When Jughead realized that they weren't going to listen, he instead decided to try and get rid of his other problem. "For the record, I don't love you. Really, I don't!"

"Whatever you say, Jughead. See you back at Pop's."


	10. Chapter Nine

Jughead hated himself. He truly did care about the Serpents, about Fangs and Sweet Pea, but ever since he had met Veronica he had pushed down his true feelings for her. All to make other people happy, and knowing that she was in trouble with her father, and had been for this entire time, he couldn't let Hiram manipulate her into submission again. So, despite knowing he couldn't leave Sweet Pea and Fangs behind with the devil himself, he had to protect Veronica. She had suffered under his hands for far too long. Besides, Sweet Pea and Fangs were strong Serpents, they could handle a couple of punches, or whatever Hiram decided to throw at them if they hadn't had saved them.

When everyone had arrived at Pop's, Sweet Pea, Fangs, and Toni brought FP into Veronica's office to talk, and he knew they were telling his father about his misdemeanor. He knew he was going to hear a shit ton from his father, but he wouldn't hear the most of it until they were back at home, alone, where no one but the surrounding neighbors would overhear their argument. He knew that it would most likely end up in a screaming match. It wasn't healthy, but it's just how the Jones' were. They just got so angry with each other, with themselves, that they couldn't help but let everything out on one another—it wasn't like there was anyone else they could let out their thoughts to, all they had was each other.

"Despite how annoyed I am with you right now, i'm really sorry, Jughead," Veronica placed a gentle hand on top of the boy's shoulder, sending him a sympathetic smile. He snapped out of his fixated stare on the door his father had been dragged into just a little while ago, flicking his eyes to greet Veronica's beautiful dark brown ones. "I wasn't trying to go after your title as Serpent King, or whatever... but what you did was a total dick move."

"I know, Veronica," Jughead sighed, sending her a thankful, sympathetic smile back to her. "About what I said... please don't tell Betty. She's leaving soon for her law internship, and I don't want anything bad to happen beforehand. I just—she's finally happy for once and I can't destroy that. If that means I have to be miserable, then so be it."

"I get that, I do, but we do have to talk about it, Jughead. I mean, you can't just put other people's happiness over your own," Veronica started off, shaking her head in sorrow. "Plus, I'm with Archie..."

"Don't you think I know that?" Jughead murmured. "I'd much rather be yelled at by my dad than deal with this right now."

"Jughead—"

"Sorry, I can't hear you. I think I can already hear my dad's voice yelling at me!" Jughead shouted over her, weaving through a small crowd of people as he ignored the raven-haired girl. He noticed the annoyed scowl on her face, but simply pretended that he didn't, continuing to walk backwards towards the door he was so intent with looking at earlier. "Try talking to me later. There might be something wrong with my ear, so let's shoot for a couple of days, or maybe even years. That should be a much better time to bring it up."

"Jughead, you are..." Veronica trailed off, rolling her eyes at the boy in annoyance. She continued lowly to herself, "... such an idiot."

 

 

Veronica nervously sipped at a strawberry milkshake, trying not to hear the slightly muffled shouts of FP. Ever since Jughead had stepped into the office, his father had became louder, much angrier, and as Veronica listened in to what FP was saying to his son, she thought that it couldn't get any worse. But, of course, life decided to test her patience when Betty walked through the front door of the diner, ringing the little bell.

"Why did I get a text from Cheryl about Jughead being kicked out of the Serpents?" Betty narrowed her eyes at her ex-best friend, as if it were her fault. Technically, after finding out that he left Sweet Pea and Fangs for her, it was about her; but she didn't want Betty to know that, she didn't want Betty to find yet another stupid reason to despise her. However, having her boyfriend crush on the girl she hated would be the only reason Betty had to actually make sense. "What did you do?"

"Me?" Veronica scoffed in offense, rolling her eyes once again. "How about you go ask him yourself, you know, talk to him? I know you're not good at expressing your feelings without a black wig and sexy getup, but I have no idea what's really going on. If he's being kicked out, then the only people who would officially know are the people in my office."

"Cheryl said that you had something to do with it," Betty continued, crossing her arms as she glared down at the girl. "What did she mean? What happened?"

"Fine, if you're so adamant that it's my fault, how about we both go in there and find out the answers to both of our questions?" Veronica mumbled under her breath, placing the milkshake on the inside of the bar so that no one would do anything to it— out of sight, out of mind. Then, she walked over towards her office, unable to believe that she was leading Betty to the drama that she wasn't even involved in. But, she shouldn't be shocked, that was classic Betty Cooper. Veronica knocked twice in warning before squeezing into her own office. FP had stopped because of the interruption, but soon began to voice his concerns.

"I still can't believe you, boy," FP shook his head, body leaned up against the desk with his arms crossed in disappointment. "You could have cost Sweet Pea and Fangs their lives, and for what, your own fears? Your own selfish agenda? No Serpent left behind, Jug."

"I know, dad, I... It's complicated," Jughead sighed. "But Veronica has been dealing with that monster as a father her whole life. Not only do we need her, but her protection lies on us as well. Sweet Pea and Fangs can take a couple of punches if need be."

"It's not about the fact that they were kidnapped by Hiram... it's that you didn't want to go back and rescue them. As a leader, you have to make tough decisions. You had three others at your disposal. You could have sent two in and had the third take Veronica someplace safe. But you weren't thinking, son!"

"You chose Veronica over Sweet Pea and Fangs?" Betty snottily interjected herself into the conversation, the confusion and disgust evident on her face. Jughead turned to her in surprise as she continued, "why would you do that? Your duty as leader is to protect your own, and Veronica—"

"Wow, the only time you actually care about Sweet Pea and Fangs is when you're attacking me? Maybe you are a snake after all," Veronica snapped, rolling her eyes at how pathetic she was being. "If it were up to me, I'd be the one captured by my father, not them. Would you put yourself into harms way for them? Would you go back for them if it meant you might be subject to being kidnapped? No, you wouldn't, because they aren't you or Jughead and you don't care about anything other than that. Why don't you wake the fuck up and actually see the world instead of your boyfriend's fucking uvula?"

"You're coming after me for being with my own boyfriend? I'm not the one with a boyfriend in jail lusting after Sweet Pea," Betty cocked an eyebrow and crossed her arms as if she had actually done something.

"I may not be lusting after Sweet Pea, but at least I have the ability to like people other than my own boyfriend. When you make them your entire world, your relationship is one sided and toxic."

"One sided? Jughead loves me, and I love him. That's more than what you can say."

"Oh, does he, though?" Veronica flicked her eyes towards Jughead, knowing that she wasn't going to bring up the fact that Jughead had a crush on her in front of Betty, but she needed a wake up call and knowing that her relationship wasn't as "perfect" as she perceived it as might bring her down a million notches.

"Jug... what does she mean by that?" When Jughead didn't react, she shook his arm a little bit, becoming desperate. "Jughead, what does Veronica mean? Why would she think that you didn't love me?"

"Dad, can I be excused? Just for a little bit?" Jughead looked up at his father, begging him with his dark brown eyes. "Please."

"You better come back, boy," FP sent his son a stern look, watching as he gently took Betty's hand and walked out of the office. "You okay, Veronica?"

"What, me? Yeah, of course I am. Why?" Veronica babbled, unsure why he was asking.

"Veronica is a stone cold bitch when it comes to protecting herself. Now that she doesn't care to protect Betsy's feelings, it's clear that Veronica is much more herself," Cheryl smiled as she walked over towards the raven haired princess. "Now, what are you going to do about Jughead's big crush on you?"

"I'm dating Archie, Cher. How the fuck should I know?"

"Get with him," Sweet Pea spoke up with a small chuckle. "When he's around the blonde North Sider, he's reckless. Despite earlier tonight, you keep him collected and on task."

"You're his Toni to his Sweet Pea," Fangs finished. "Why does do you think Sweet Pea isn't in jail for clocking somebody in the face for looking at him wrong?"

"You guys, I love Archie. And, he's in jail, even if I did like Jughead like he does to me, I can't just abandon Archie like that," Veronica gave her friends a pointed look. "C'mon, free cocoa on me. Dealing with my father has really fucked with me, so a cup of nice, warm hot cocoa will be incredibly satisfying, don't you think?"


	11. Chapter Ten

Betty and Jughead stood behind the back of Pop's, freezing in the cold midnight air. Throughout their short walk, Betty constantly tried to keep a hold of his hand, desperately begging for her fears not to come true, but every time he brought his hands back into his pockets, it would only become worse. The one thing, however, that kept her going was tying his reluctance to hold her hand, to show that they were a couple, was that it was cold and he wanted to keep his hands warm. But, when she compromised and linked her arm through his, finding him take his hand out of his pocket to unbind their arms, she knew she had lost him.

Betty gulped down the welling lump in her throat, trying to keep in the glossy tears that slightly blurred her vision. Hurt, Betty licked her lips and looked away for a few moments to try and compose herself. "Jug, what did she mean?" He avoided the blonde's gaze, knowing that what he was going to reveal to her would simply break her, and he wanted to keep her from suffering for as along as possible. But, she wouldn't budge. "Jug, what did she—"

"I don't fucking love you anymore, Betty!" Jughead shouted, blowing out a frustrated puff of air from his parted lips that was visible because of the cold night air. Veronica was right; he couldn't keep his own thoughts and feelings in to protect others, because making sure other people were happy before himself wasn't healthy. He used to barely care about what others thought, what they were feeling, because he always had it worse. But, now he genuinely cared and it sucked that in order to make himself happy, he had to hurt Betty. "I'm sorry, but I haven't been for awhile now, Betts."

"You don't... love me anymore?" Betty took a faltering step back, tears welling up in her eyes as she shook her head in denial. "What did I do, Jug? What can I do to make you love me again?"

"That's not how it works, Betty," Jughead sighed, making sure to look anywhere but at her face. He knew it was already going to be wet with tears—and her cheeks would be bright pink, her lips quivering, body reserved. He knew this was for the best, for both of them, but he did truly care for her and this hurt him almost as much as it hurt her. "I don't know when it really happened, or how, or why, but I can't keep living this lie, Betty. I need to be happy, too."

"Happy? If you were with me, you would be happy!" Betty cried, sniffling. "If you would have just... talked to me, we could have figured this out."

"Talk?" Jughead looked at her as if she had said something confusing. "You never want to talk about anything other than yourself, Betty. You need help, and I am the one thing keeping you from doing that."

"I don't need help, Jug. I need you, I need you by my side!" Betty whimpered. "Why can't you see that?"

"Why can't you see that you shouldn't be trying to guilt me into staying with you?" Jughead's voice rose, unable to wrap his head around the fact that she was constantly thinking about herself, but didn't have the ability to gather her thoughts and recognize that she needed professional help. "Boyfriends are not your therapists, they are not your doctors. I can't help you in the way that you need, and I truly hope that you get better and find someone who you love, and who loves you back the way you deserve."

"Juggie..."

"I'm sorry, Betty."

After a couple of silent moments from the two of them, Betty sniffled and let out a quiet sob. "Why does Veronica know before I do?"

"Because..." Jughead trailed off, gulping. He wasn't sure if he wanted her to know that he had fallen for her ex-best friend. Someone she hated, the last person Betty would want Jughead to fall for. But, he couldn't help it, and ultimately, Betty deserved the truth. "Because I fell for Veronica. Spending so much time trying to take down her father, how well the Serpents get along with her, I don't know, it was like a blindfold was lifted from my eyes and I just knew."

"Veronica?" Betty gasped in shock and horror. "Of all fucking people... that monster? She tried to ruin Riverdale, Jug!"

"No, her father tried to ruin Riverdale, Betty. Your hatred of her, for whatever reason, has blinded you to that," Jughead stated with a shrug. "I'm sorry."

Betty wiped at her eyes, anger flashing through her features. "We'll see who's sorry."

"What?" Jughead watched in wonder as Betty began to stomp off towards the front of the shoppe again. "Betty, what are you doing? Betty!"

Jughead paced after the girl, but her fury had given her a much more passionate stride. When he walked through the front door, the bell was almost in sync with the room-silencing slap that Betty had laid upon Veronica's cheek.

"What the fuck, Betty?" Veronica gasped, sliding out of her chair as she held her cheek, the same fury coursing through her veins. Grabbing a fist full of Betty's collar, Veronica clenched on tightly as her other hand turned into a fist, bringing her knuckles to meet Betty's nose. Betty fell into the bar, clearly not prepared for the power in Veronica's punch.

"Betty, stop, please," Jughead begged. "Veronica hasn't done anything wrong!"

"Hasn't she?" Betty grit her teeth, holding her nose as blood seeped its way through her fingers, down her upper lip. "No matter where she goes, she's always better than me. Why can't I ever be good enough?"

"Maybe because you don't care about anyone but yourself and Jughead. With that, people tend not to care about you in return," Veronica glared at the blonde. "I used to do everything in my power to make up for what you were mad at me for, but now that I'm not clinging to you like a sloth to a tree branch, I realize now that the things you were mad at me for weren't even my fault."

"Everything is your fault! You're the one who helped your father take over Riverdale, you knew what he was planning, and you still helped him," Betty shook her head as Pop's brought over a bag filled with ice. Under it was a paper towel to keep it from being too cold. "And you took Jughead from me."

"The only reason I helped my father was because I was trying to make his businesses legit, something that wasn't illegal. But, then Archie got involved and I couldn't just let him face the wrath of my father alone. I did everything I could to help him, but you don't see that because you're so intent on making me the villain that you blamed every bad thing that happened on me," Veronica scoffed. "As for Jughead, that's not my fault. Instead of blaming me like you always do, how about you take that up with him and actually give blame where blame is due?"

"You took him from me."

"Betty, Veronica didn't do anything. It's my fault for falling for a taken woman," Jughead sighed. "I didn't want to fall in love with Veronica, my best friend's girlfriend, but I did. Still, she doesn't like me back, so don't take it out on her. Please, calm down."

"I fucking hate you, Jughead. I fucking... hate you." Betty spat, pushing past the boy who stood by the front door. She stormed off and out of sight of the diner, most likely towards the hospital for her nose.

"Well, seeing Betty try to take down Veronica was entertaining," Sweet Pea stated aloud, sucking in his cheeks.

"Sweet Pea..." a collective of sighs was heard throughout the diner.

"What?"

"Not now."


	12. Chapter Eleven

"So, what's the verdict?" Jughead sighed as he looked to his father, then Sweet Pea and Fangs. "How long do I get to keep my jacket? Doesn't matter, I guess... just let me wear it until I get home because it's freezing outside and being without a jacket on my motorcycle would most definitely kill me."

"Sweet Pea, Fangs?" FP took a couple of steps back, allowing them to take the reigns. Jughead prepared for the worst: even before today he knew he had always treated them less than what they deserved, in which once Betty had referred to the two boys like they were his lap dogs. Although, she wasn't saying it in a mean way, more like it was something that was normal; if it were Veronica bringing the fact to his attention, then he would definitely have realized beforehand how awful he treated them. There was no way Sweet Pea would allow Fangs to try and go easy on him—at least, if Fangs wanted to do so in the first place, that is. Fangs was a nice boy, but if you pissed him off, he became a whole other person. A person you never wanted to meet, and someone who might have been more terrifying than Sweet Pea. "It's your call."

"Fangs and I were discussing when you went to go talk to Betty," Sweet Pea spoke up, pushing himself up from the bar as he crossed his arms, his normal intimidating and protective stance suddenly placing dread over the beanied Serpent prince. Peering down with his intense stare, he let out a small sigh, "we're willing to strike you a deal."

"A deal?" Jughead was absolutely taken aback. Sweet Pea was not known to give many chances. After all he had put the two best friends through under his reign in the Serpents, he was sure they would take the first chance they could to kick him out, especially with his father overseeing it, unbiased. In any other circumstance, his father probably would have resisted, which is weird since Sweet Pea and Fangs weren't taking the opportunity to kick Jughead out.

"You can have another chance as the leader of the Serpents, but the catch is that Veronica, Sweet Pea, Toni, and I have to have a say in what goes on," Fangs finished with a daring raised eyebrow. "Like co-leaders, I guess you could say. We all share the royalty Serpent role."

"Co-leaders?" Jughead pondered to himself, never really having thought about that. He never knew that they wanted to rule over the Serpents, but now that he thought about it, it made sense. Sweet Pea and Toni were here way before Jughead, giving them seniority; the only reason he was given the throne was because it was passed down from his father. And it was very well known that Sweet Pea was fierce, protective, and would do anything for the Serpents. However, that could become reckless, which is where Toni and Fangs came in—they kept him collected and made him reel in his anger, which would definitely be great for making hard decisions. Together, as a small group, working together to better the Serpents? It was a great plan, and Jughead kind of hated himself for not thinking of it earlier. He was too selfish, too absorbed in the title to even think of anybody else. "Okay. I appreciate you showing me mercy."

"The funny part of it?" Fangs smirked, looking up at Sweet Pea. "It was all his idea. I wanted to kick you out and tattoo a big 'x' on your Serpent tattoo because i'm a little bitch, but Sweet Pea suggested that we give you another shot as long as we all get to help keep you from doing stupid shit. It'll be easier now that Betty isn't whispering in your ear."

"Oh, and now I'm expected to do so?" Veronica raised her eyebrows, licking her lips as she stood up, showing everybody that she was in control of the room. "I'm not owned by any man, nor do I become their assistant. A Lodge woman lurks in the background, making the men think that they're in charge when in reality, it's us who runs the show."

"Whispering in his ear would mean that you have no control. But, in case you didn't hear, we added you into the throne," Sweet Pea chuckled, walking over towards the beautiful woman. "Even before Jughead probably realized he was in love with you, he listened to you. He liked the challenge you pose, the thoughts you put out that differ his own. That can be good."

"Questioning a leader is a great thing, especially if they're willing to hear what you got," Fangs added.

"Can I just say that the first thing I'm stating as one of the Queens of the Serpents is that the Serpent dance is outlawed?" Toni called aloud, leaning nonchalantly on the bar next to Cheryl. "No more degrading ourselves for a family who will protect us."

"Wait, does this mean I have to become a Serpent?" Veronica voiced, gulping as she thought of herself with a Serpent Tattoo, her own jacket, being a leader to all of these people screamed in her mind. She didn't want to let them down. At first, she was an honorary ally, providing jobs and a safe space for the Serpents, but now... being an actual part of them? The thought was crazy, but in a weird way, she loved it. "If so, count me in."

"Good thing we've always known that Veronica was a queen," Cheryl cheered, smiling at her best friend. "Can we get Betty back here to tell her the news? She's going to be livid."

"Never in a million years did I think Veronica Lodge would willingly join the Serpents," Jughead crossed his arms, sending her a playful, thoughtful look. "Are you sure you're not being held against your will?"

"Like Sweet Pea and Fangs, earlier?" Veronica cocked a perfect eyebrow as she slowly, intimidatingly made her way towards Jughead. He unconsciously gulped as she got closer, unsure of what she was going to do. Bringing up the very reason he almost got kicked out of the Serpents made him extremely uncomfortable. "Definitely not. But, let me tell you one thing, Jughead. If you try to save me again and leave anybody else behind, i'll feed you to Hot Dog. I heard he likes boys with ironic crowned beanies."

With that, she teasingly licked her lips and ran her fingers through the hair that stuck out from his beanie. Then, she walked off towards the bar, snatched a melted milkshake from behind, and finally disappeared behind the door of her office. Jughead knew she was being a tease, messing with him by walking slow and sexily, beckoning everyone's gaze. And fuck, was Jughead never so in love with her as he was in that moment.


	13. Chapter Twelve

Jughead sighed to himself as he held his arms up, allowing the prison guard to check his clothes for any weapons. He knew the guard was being extremely rough and thorough with him considering they knew that he was a Serpent, which angered him — this was about Archie, though. If he had to put up with an asshat of a guard just to see his best friend, then he would do just that without getting into trouble. Especially with his new chance to prove himself as Serpent King. Despite being proud to still be a Serpent, Jughead wasn't wearing his jacket, or even his crowned beanie, but the faint green outline of his tattoo just barely broke through the bottom of his shirt's sleeves, giving away just who he was and who he belonged to.

"Next time, just ask me for a date," Jughead muttered to himself as the guard finished his exam. Shrugging his clothes back to how they were, Jughead snatched the Pop's take-out bag, making sure that they hadn't completely savaged the meal he wanted to give Archie. It was something so simple, but he knew that it would go a long way. Because he had done this a couple of times before, for his father, for Archie, for Toni's brother, Tommy, he was used to all of this. He knew exactly where to go, but if he said he didn't feel dread whenever he had to go visit somebody in jail, he would be lying.

Placing the bag on the table in the corner, he patiently waited for them to bring Archie out. Time in here seemed lost, like days just dragged on and on and on. So, while in reality it had been about seven minutes, felt like an eternity for Jughead—his fingers drummed on the table as if it would distract him from the fact that it was taking longer than normal for Archie to arrive. He lightly whistled to himself, gazing at the ceiling in boredom, blowing air out of his mouth as he glanced around at the other visitors chatting with their inmates. Anything to try and pass the time.

Finally, after what was nine minutes, Archie's voice rang out with a big grin. "Jughead."

Snapping his head to meet Archie's voice, he was quick to notice the bandage on his arm. "Archie, what happened?"

"Just some Ghoulies— the Serpents protected me, though. It's okay, Jug," Archie smiled at his best friend, rubbing his wrists as the guard took off the handcuffs. Because he had behaved as well as he could in jail, Archie was allowed the privilege of visitation rights, which meant that he was trusted enough not to have his handcuffs on for the short visit. "Thank God you paid Tommy Topaz a visit. Joaquin took me to see him — he knew my tattoo was fake, and ultimately decided to test my fate by asking Tommy. I got in good with him because of his sister and revealing that Toni is happy and dating Cheryl, so that's probably the only reason i'm still alive."

"Once again, we can thank Cheryl Blossom," the two boys chuckled, always finding that Cheryl helped, whether directly or indirectly, with everybody's problems. She was a godsend. "Hey, I brought you your favorite. Double Deluxe Pop burger, large fries, a strawberry milkshake, and a homemade cookie from, you guessed it, Cheryl Blossom. There's two because Toni wanted to see if one could be hidden in your sock or something so you can give it to her brother."

"I should be able to do that," Archie nodded, reaching into the bag and groaning at the sight and smell of the diner he missed so much. "I love you, Jug."

"Love you, too, Arch," Jughead was hungry, but he had only brought food for Archie. He could eat later—all he wanted to do was be with his friend, comfort him even for a little bit. "You're not going to eat?"

Besides, Jughead couldn't eat when he knew he had to tell him what was going through his mind, what had happened while he was sitting in jail for a crime he didn't commit. "No, I'm not hungry. Surprised, right? Me, too." Jughead let out a nervous sigh. "So, I have something to tell you—"

"I don't want to ruin the mood, or anything, but I have to get this off of my chest," Archie interrupted, blinking as he suddenly registered what Jughead had said. "Oh, sorry, Jug. You first."

"No, you," Jughead insisted, mostly because he hoped that his was much more upbeat and happy than finding out that his girlfriend was not only the one of the leaders of the Serpents, but that Jughead had developed a crush on her. "Really."

Archie chewed, nodding slowly. Swallowing, he spoke, "I love Veronica. I do, man, but I can't do this to her. I can't ruin her life and make her wait for me while i'll be in here for God knows how long. I guess this is kind of like a karma situation—Betty once sent me to break up with you, while i'm asking you to break up with my girlfriend for me."

"What?" Jughead gasped at Archie, totally not expecting that, of all things. "Archie..."

"I said I wouldn't let her visit because it would look odd considering her father is the one who put me here, but it's really because I don't want her to see me like this. I love her, but she doesn't deserve this," Archie shook his head, taking another bite. "Please, Jughead."

"Well, that's going to make what i'm saying kind of awkward," Jughead murmured. "I came to tell you that Veronica is a part of the Serpents—officially. Actually, she's helping Sweet Pea, Fangs, Toni, and I rule over the Serpents."

"I never would have thought she'd actually do it," Archie commented lowly, before narrowing his eyes at Jughead. "But, how is that awkward?"

"That's not the awkward part," Jughead awkwardly ran his hands through his beanie-less hair, feeling like he was naked without it. Despite the timing, he just had to get this out, he had to tell Archie. "Betty and I broke up... because she found out that I don't love her anymore. I..."

"... love Veronica?" Archie raised his eyebrows knowingly. "Dude, you think I haven't known? You always stare at her longingly—I'm surprised Betty didn't catch on."

"Wait, you knew?"

"Of course. I know my own best friend."

"Please tell me that's not a part of the reason why you want to break up with her," Jughead begged, knowing that the guilt would never allow him to be able to become Veronica's boyfriend, if she did even want to date him. "God, Arch..."

"No, it's not the reason. I mean, it sucked when I realized it, but being here has allowed me a lot of time to think," Archie started, beginning to munch on his fries. "Veronica and I, we love each other, we do, but I believe we were placed together by fate because the two of us needed one another at this point in our lives. Now, however... both of us need something else, someone else."

"Are you encouraging me to date your girlfriend, while also asking me to deliver the news of your breakup to her?" Jughead gave his best friend a weird look. "That's... barbaric. She's going to hate me."

"No, she won't," Archie rolled his eyes. "You know Veronica. She cares about everybody else so much, she cares about you too much to hate you. At least, not for too long."

Jughead chuckled awkwardly at the irony. From the stupid shit Jughead pulled last night with Sweet Pea and Fangs, she didn't say that she hated him, per se, but that she was disappointed in him. She may not hate him, but imagining what could change that had definitely been this kind of scenario.

"Fine... i'll tell her. But if she hates me, I am going to break you out of this jail just so they can drag your ass back and place you in solitary."

"Cruel... but deserved."


	14. Chapter Thirteen

"So, is this your first tattoo?" The tattoo artist spoke with a cocked eyebrow, preparing his tools. He added, "you don't strike me as someone to get a tattoo. Or join a gang. But, here we both are."

"No, it's not my first," Veronica spoke with a chuckle, eyeing her best friends humorously as they let out shocked gasps about the fact they just learned about her. "Back in New York, I was feeling a bit rebellious. Under my right breast is a phrase: To Build A Home."

"To Build A Home? What does it mean to you?" the tattoo artist furrowed his eyebrows in wonder, rubbing an alcohol pad on her right hip. Because of where she was getting it, she had to pull her pants down to her thighs, and then pull her underwear down as far as she could to allow the man access for the tattoo. she did just that, but tried to keep it from showing her friends anything she didn't want them to see. "Unless it doesn't mean anything."

"When I was very young, my parents moved around a lot; you start to notice what never having a place to truly call your home does to you, and I went through this whole thing when I was first going through puberty," Veronica sighed, "I hated not having a true home, and even when we decided to move to New York when I was six years old, there was still something... missing. We have stayed there for most of my life, yet it was like I could never be happy."

"Why do you think that?" The tattoo artist watched her as he held the needle above her hip, only officially starting as Veronica nodded in consent. When the needle quickly jabbed itself into her skin, she sucked in a sharp breath, but ultimately reacted very well. The pain, she could handle. All it took was remembering that this pain went away after a little while — the mental abuse from her father, however, would take much, much longer to sink deep down into her body where she would no longer think about how he has fucked her up.

"You can only establish a sense of self within yourself because everything around you is constantly changing. I learned that all you can control is who you are — as long as you stay true to that, then you're home. That's what my tattoo means to me; no matter where I go, I am home because I am — my body is my home."

"Wow, that's beautiful," Cheryl confessed, a proud smile on her lips as she placed her hands over her heart. "Do your parents know about it?"

"No, of course not. I bribed the tattoo artist to give it to me. He didn't complain considering where I had asked him to place it," Veronica rolled her eyes. "He gave me a discount, too. Despite his piggish reasoning, I wasn't going to complain about the price."

"You're reacting much better than your red headed friend over there," the tattoo artist chuckled, his eyes flickering to meet Cheryl's person before focusing back on giving Veronica her Serpent tattoo. "It made my whole week."

Veronica turned to look at Cheryl, a humorous expression on her face as Cheryl groaned, rolling her eyes at the memory of when she got her tattoo.

"What happened? You never told me!" Veronica laughed. "I don't even know where it is."

"The only person who can see it is Toni... or you get lucky after gym class," Cheryl responded, dramatically letting out a puff of air. "I wasn't ready to feel a needle stabbing me a billion times. I freaked and ended up hitting Mickey in the face. Again, I'm sorry."

"No worries, dear. It was a fresh change from the tough boys who come in to get their Serpent tattoo," the tattoo artist, now known as Mickey, stated. "Except for Mr. Fogarty over there."

Fangs murmured, "let's not remind everyone."

"What did Fangs do?" Veronica perked up in excitement. "Did he scream like a girl?"

"No!" Fangs hissed. "I just... held onto Sweet Pea so tightly that I fractured his hand. I felt so bad, but all he did was laugh like a maniac and tease me."

"How could I not tease you?" Sweet Pea scoffed. "That's like asking me to let Betty continue with her bullshit. It's not going to happen."

"Are you doing alright, Ronnie?" Jughead cleared his throat, his voice soft and weak. "I know you're tough, but getting a tattoo takes a lot from you."

"I'm fine... but I do want to know why you've been avoiding me all day. Didn't you go and see Archie this morning?" Veronica asked him over the buzz of the needle. "What did you guys talk about, was it something so bad that you'd ignore me?"

"I'm not... ignoring you," Jughead murmured. "I'll tell you tomorrow."

"Jughead, I'm going to have to sit in this chair for awhile, so either tell me now, or i'll go see Archie myself and find out," Veronica growled lowly. "What is it?"

Everybody stared at him, and he hated it. It felt like everyone was judging him, just like earlier, and that everyone would hate him instead of place their anger on Archie, instead. But, he continued on like the leader he was, ignoring them and their curious glares knowing that he had a duty to tell her what Archie had asked him to do, even if it would hurt like hell. He did the same to Betty to release her, to let her move on. Veronica deserved the same.

"When I visited Archie this morning... he asked me to tell you something," Jughead bit down on his lip, taking his beanie off for a brief moment to run his hands through his hair. Veronica's eyebrows creased in worry. "He doesn't want you to worry about him, so he told me that he's—" Jughead paused for a moment, not wanting to see her beautiful eyes well up with tears, but knew that ultimately he had to. "—he's breaking up with you."

"What?" Veronica's lower lip quivered. By the way she took in a heaving breath, she was trying to stay centered, show strength and resilience, qualities of a leader in front of the Serpents that she was now a part of. "He-He sent you to break up with me?"

"I'm sorry. I really didn't want to, but he refuses to let you see him in jail and you wouldn't know otherwise," Jughead whispered.

She was quiet for a couple of minutes, everybody was. All you could hear was the buzzing of the needle, everybody's breathing... it was unnerving. It was clear that she was contemplating how to feel, how to wrap her head around what Jughead had just revealed to her, but it scared all of her friends that sat around the room, afraid to speak up and interrupt her process. Finally, after about an hour and a half or so, when Mickey was about half way done, Veronica spoke up. "Whatever. I don't need Archie—I don't need anyone."

"That's not true," Toni spoke, shaking her head dismissively. "You have us. Cheryl, Sweet Pea, Fangs, Jughead, me... the Serpents? You have us now."

"I meant as a boyfriend," Veronica chuckled lightly—it was odd to see the sorrow she showed earlier completely gone. It was as if she had turned her emotions off, like a vampire in The Vampire Diaries universe. "But, hey, we're both single, Jones."

"Veronica..."

"I was teasing, Jughead. Don't worry, you know i'm not like that," Veronica sighed. "Although, if you've wanted to kiss me, now is definitely the time."

"Honestly, I think Veronica would be incredible with Sweet Pea," Cheryl voiced with a big, chaotic grin. "Anyone down for seven minutes in heaven after this?"

Veronica met eyes with Sweet Pea, a smirk playing on her lips. She knew he was dating Fangs, but they weren't out to anyone else yet. Cheryl's statement was incredibly funny considering he was actually taken—to another guy, no less. "Oh, I don't think he could handle me."

Sweet Pea scoffed. "Oh, I could totally handle a Lodge."

"Guys, before we think about anything else, remember that we still have to give Veronica her jacket," Fangs stated, his eyes meeting Veronica's as if in a warning. His protective nature was seeping out—he couldn't help it. Veronica was gorgeous, everybody knew that, but Fangs didn't want to lose Sweet Pea. Even if it was all banter, nothing real. The "what-if's" were too strong. "And then we can focus on our goal: take down Hiram."

"Right," Veronica nodded, sighing. "That reminds me, I might have a plan. But i'm incredibly tired, so I'll set up a meeting tomorrow to catch everybody up to speed. That sound alright?"

"Please don't have it so fucking early like you always do," Sweet Pea groaned. "My bed is so warm and comfortable and I don't want to leave it."

Veronica laughed, knowing that he was secretly telling her that he woke up beside Fangs, desperate to cuddle and love him in the mornings instead of waking up and going straight to a meeting.

"Tell you what, i'll push it to noon, how about that?"

"Oh, good, that allows me time to make you breakfast!" Cheryl gasped with a big grin as she faced her girlfriend. "Prove to you that I can actually cook."

"Save me some bacon!"


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Veronica sighed to herself in content as he gazed out of the large window of Pop's Chock'Lit Shoppe, delightfully sipping on a nice warm cup of hot cocoa. The sounds around her were calming and serene; sink water running, dishes clacking together, light chatter from the customers, and the smell of wondrous food definitely made her want to sit here forever, basking in the sunlight that shone through the windows and listening to people being full and content. This was her place—her success, and she reveled in it.

The soft hum of motorcycles rang in her ears, listening for it as the sound grew closer, until she could see two Serpents pull into Pop's parking lot. Based on their body shapes, she knew it had to have been Sweet Pea and Fangs.

She waited for them to waltz through the door, her eyes immediately falling upon the black leather jacket behind Fangs' back. He smiled back at her knowingly, "Serpent Queen Lodge, your honorary jacket."

Taking the jacket from him, her fingers traced the edges of the Serpent logo on the back, a soft chuckle escaping her lips—she may have lost her mother and her father, but now she had another family. A purpose. And having it made official with the still-healing tattoo and a brand new leather jacket, tears spring to her eyes.

The two boys in front of her tensed, unsure why she was beginning to cry—they hoped she hadn't regretted accepting her part in becoming a Serpent Queen alongside them, Jughead, and Toni. But, as she slid it on to her shoulders, it felt like it was another skin, fitting her torso perfectly. It was clear she was crying tears of joy.

"Thank you," Veronica whispered, wrapping the two in a hug—although it was hard considering Sweet Pea's height. "Do you guys, uh," she wiped at her eyes, laughing through her watery tears, "want something to eat? Family gets discounts."

"I already made my man and I breakfast," Fangs murmured, smirking at Sweet Pea. "But for some reason I'm craving orange juice..."

"Coming right up," Veronica winked playfully, playfully patting him on the shoulder before she sashayed into the kitchen. She beamed brightly as she nodded hello at Pop. He was quick to notice the black leather wound around her shoulders. "Hiya, Pop. How are you?"

"I'm alright... you seem to be all smiley-sunshine," Pop laughed back, watching her as she grabbed a clean, plastic cup and set it down on the counter. "You're a part of the South Side Serpents now, huh?"

Veronica chuckled lowly, pulling harshly on the handle of the refrigerator for the no-pulp orange juice. "Yeah. It's so refreshing to have people behind me who won't judge me, and they'll have my back and i'll have theirs. It's so different to my mother and father, but I'm grateful."

"As long as you promise that no there won't be any shootouts," Pop warned teasingly, which was only obvious given that he was still smiling at her. However, there was a slight look of unease and worry, and she knew exactly why that was.

"Of course, Pop. I co-rule over them with Sweet Pea, Fangs, Toni, and Jughead, so you have our word," Veronica nodded at him to show her sincerity, all while pouring a nice glass of orange juice and moving to slide it back into the refrigerator. "If you're worried about me at all, i'll be fine. Unlike my parents, they won't try to destroy me simply because I go against them. The Serpents are going to have to go into a different direction. Besides, I wouldn't walk into the Serpent den without knowing how to protect myself, Pop. Don't worry about little ole me."

Pop's lips curved up into a grin. He clapped her on the back and brought her into his body. "I'm glad to hear that, Veronica. You be safe, alright? Now, take your orange juice and go, I've got orders to complete."

"I'll be working later tonight!" Veronica called to him as she swung out of the door, glass in hand. Even though it had only been a minute or so, Veronica was surprised to see the others coming through the door, ready to hear her plan on how they're going to take down Hiram. "Guys... hey... It's really disorienting to go into the kitchen for a glass of orange juice, and come out with everybody suddenly appearing out of nowhere."

"I'm here, too," Betty shoved her way to the front of the group, her snooty expression bringing out a sigh from Veronica. However, she pulled through her annoyance and expertly slid the glass of orange juice to Fangs. "Oh, you think you're so cool because you can slide a glass and you have a jacket now?"

"No... I know I'm cool because I don't have to become a petty bitch to bring attention to myself," Veronica crossed her arms. "Betty, what are you even doing here? You hate me, and you're not going to bring anything positive to the table. We're trying to get my father in jail, but I feel like you'd only be interested in framing me for murder or something."

"With your father gone, at least we can get back to our lives. I hate you, but your father is the main target right now," Betty grumbled. "And I'm curious about this stupid plan of yours. So... I'll try to keep my mouth shut when it desperately wants to call you out on your shit."

Giving in, Veronica nodded. "Let's get to business, then, shall we?"


	16. Chapter Fifteen

"Okay, so here's the plan..." Veronica sighed, clasping her hands together on the table. "My mother is in cahoots with my father, that much is clear considering she was in on everything that happened last night. She is the one who keeps everything in order, which means her computer must have something that will incriminate my father."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you want to go back?" Jughead exclaimed, standing up abruptly. He crossed his arms, brining one of his hands up to his chin. He rubbed his thumb and forefinger against his soft, pink lips. Eyebrows drawn in an incredulous fashion, Jughead shook his head, unable to comprehend why or how she could go back to her mother's building. "Veronica, you can't."

"Unless you have a better idea, there's not much else that we can do that won't have a better success rate. Don't worry, though, I won't leave anybody behind because it'll just be me," Veronica teased, her grin widening as he sent her a glare. "Sorry. But, it's true. I'll have you guys as backup for getting me back here safely, but other than that I can't have too many people there in the building with me without risking the plan."

"Take me, then," Sweet Pea insisted. "I can protect you, and Fangs can keep the motorcycles running."

Veronica licked her lips, avoiding his gaze as she knew what she was going to tell him might possibly anger him. "No, Sweet Pea. I'm sorry, but you're way too impulsive. Knowing how you operate, you would charge into the room after five minutes because you got paranoid. No, if someone's going with me, it has to be someone who's cool and collected under pressure."

"Then I guess you're going to have to choose between Fangs and I," Toni stepped up, arms crossed as she sucked in her lips. "I'm also very sneaky, too, which could help."

"Ugh, such a suck up!" Fangs groaned, poking his tongue out at her. "Take it. I'll be on escape duty with Sweet Pea."

Veronica looked between the two, nodding slowly. "Uh, alright... Toni will be sleuthing with me and keeping watch, while Sweet Pea, Fangs, and Jughead are placed out back for extraction. Cheryl, I will be sending all of the information that I get to you just in case things go wrong, so you will have to be near a computer when this is all going down."

"And what about me?" Betty questioned with her eyebrows raised. "I'm in this, too, Veronica. Unless, of course, you'd rather place your vendetta against me before the mission."

"Really? Because the only reason you ever seem to talk to me is to trash me," Veronica snapped, gritting her teeth. "But, fine... you want something to do? Figure out a way to worm your way into the plan—isn't that your specialty?"

"Damn..." Fangs bit down on the inside of his lips, rocking back and forth on his heels. His admiration for Veronica's fire was placed back onto the task at hand—he bit down on his lip and urged everybody's gaze onto him. "I'm glad we've got a solid plan, but what about if things go awry? We have to be prepared."

"The only thing we can do, safely, is distract my parents," Veronica shrugged, hating how little they could do if things didn't go their way. "I don't know. Anyone other than me would tip them off, and I have to be there to get into the computer."

"What are we going to do if they come back early? We're in the process of downloading all of the files onto a drive, and then we have to leave abruptly—I don't think your parents will wait patiently for us to download all of the shit they have on Hiram Lodge. What do we do then?" Jughead inquired, watching Veronica as if he was waiting for her to not have a plan, for her to realize that she was too important to risk this. For her to realize that he was right. "We need to go through every possible scenario in case it goes wrong."

"He's right. What happens then?" Cheryl sighed. "I'll be far away, so I can't exactly Robin Hood an arrow directly into somebody's chest to protect one of you guys."

Veronica glared at Jughead's challenging gaze, speaking promptly, confidently. "Then I'll leave the room and Toni can stay while I distract my parents. And if it doesn't work... then we have to take the drive out and hope that we get enough information to take my father down."

"We need that drive. If it comes to it, I'll stay back and—"

"No, Sweet Pea, I am not risking your life! You have someone who loves you," Veronica shook her head defiantly, refusing to allow him to stay back and face the enraged wrath of her parents. She had faced that her entire life and was used to only a small bit of it. She would never wish any of that onto anybody. "I know that you are a Serpent, Sweet Pea, and you're loyal... but I will not have you tortured or killed for your cooperation with me. If anybody is going to stay behind and risk capture, that'll be me whether puppy-dog Jones cares or not."

Betty let out an annoyed scoff. "Because Jughead cares about everyone. You're not special."

"Ignore her... what do you mean, someone who loves Sweet Pea?" Cheryl asked inquisitively. "You say that as if it's more personal. Like he's secretly dating somebody."

 _Oh, fuck,_ Veronica hissed in her head. "Well, I meant the Serpents. They love and care for him, because he's a valued member. If he's lost because of my father, I would never forgive myself, and I don't think any of the Serpents would, either."

"Mmhm," Cheryl laughed lightly, rolling her eyes. "Now that's an obvious lie. Is that why you're not into Jughead? You're in love with Sweet Pea?"

"What? No—"

"Now you going back makes so much sense. I mean, you care for both Sweet Pea and Fangs, but you have a soft spot for Sweet Pea," Cheryl continued, a satisfied smirk playing on her lips. "Talk about a love triangle. This is everything I could want, and more!"

"God, Cheryl, no," Sweet Pea sighed, meeting Fangs' gaze. "Fangs and I have something to reveal…"


	17. Chapter Sixteen

"Sweet Pea and I have been dating... for a while now," Fangs confessed, licking his lips before spreading them into a thin line as he subconsciously shuffled into the safety of Sweet Pea's arm. "So, no, he's not secretly dating Veronica, and no, we're not going to tell you who tops."

Cheryl groaned, "damn. There goes my first question."

"And you idiots didn't tell me?" Toni gaped at her two fellow Serpents, punching their shoulders. "So much for friendship and loyalty, assholes."

"Yeah, yeah, we love you, too, Topaz," Sweet Pea chuckled lightly. "Relationships get fucked up when other people are brought into it. We just wanted to keep to ourselves for just a bit longer, it was nothing against you."

"Besides, I'd rather keep Sweet Pea all to myself." Fangs smirked teasingly, snuggling his cheek into the boy's arm, then finding his way into the crook of his neck, hiding the blush that heated his cheeks. "It was hot to have him behind closed doors, being able to tease him was pretty fucking fun."

"We both found it quite fun," Sweet Pea cocked an eyebrow challengingly. "But it's about time that we open up to everyone."

"Mostly because everyone keeps hitting on Sweet Pea, and he loves to use that against me," Fangs murmured, cuddling his head onto Sweet Pea's shoulder. "I hate it so fucking much because I never have anything to get back at him with."

"Oh, you know you love it," Sweet Pea placed his pointer finger under the boy's chin and lifted his gaze to meet his, landing a quick peck onto his pouty lips. "Don't you, Fogarty?"

"Okay, enough trying to replace us as the cutest couple," Cheryl sighed, wrapping her girlfriend into her loving arms. "You will never win."

"Two angsty Serpent boys against a crime junkie photographer and an affluent bow and arrow wielder? Mmhm, that's a tough one," Jughead chewed on the inside of his cheek, as if he were internally debating the mostly-joking comparison. "Maybe first place can be shared."

"No. There is no competition," Cheryl deadpanned. "We're the cutest, no question."

"I think both of you guys are cute," Veronica chimed in, shaking her head at her friend's competitive jealousy. "But, thank God, now none of you can tell me I should fuck Sweet Pea."

"Hey, Veronica... you should fuck Sweet Pea," Jughead wiggled his eyebrows teasingly.

"Fuck off, Jones," Veronica chuckled lightly, "at least Sweet Pea can get some. You're just jealous that he's more attractive than you."

"Mmhm, are you just trying to make me jealous, or did you really have a tiny crush on him?" Jughead shot back. "I mean, both works. Either I win if you admit you're flirting with me, or you lose if you admit you had a crush on someone who's in a relationship."

"I don't remember becoming Betty," Veronica blew Jughead a playful kiss, "and I can call Sweet Pea attractive and not have a crush on him. I knew him and Fangs were together almost immediately so maybe you should question your leadership and detective skills if you didn't figure it out."

"I have to admit, Veronica is winning and I am totally here for it," Fangs voiced. "Beat his ass, Ronnie!"

"Where's the loyalty, Fogarty?" Jughead gaped at his fellow Serpent.

"Hey, we're loyal to Veronica now, too," Fangs murmured, crossing his arms. "Just backing up our newest member."

"So, if you didn't have a crush on Sweet Pea, why did it seem like you did?" Jughead questioned, dropping the little competition him and Veronica had going for a more serious topic. "I mean, it seemed incredibly obvious."

"Probably because you have a crush on me, and you saw I was hanging out with them more and you automatically thought that it was because I was leaving hidden hickeys along his collarbone," Veronica smirked. "I may give you shit, Jughead, but that doesn't mean I don't like you."

"How did you know where I left hickeys?" Fangs called out, only to have neither Jughead nor Veronica pay attention because they were too busy staring at each other. "Wait, Veronica, how did you—"

"Be quiet, they're having a moment!" Toni snapped, silencing her friend. He glared at her, but complied as he relished in Sweet Pea's embrace.

"This is disgusting," Cheryl grumbled. "Veronica can do much better than wannabe crybaby Jones."

"Like me? Do you mind if I ask you in which way?" Jughead questioned the girl, the two of them unaware that their feet took tiny steps forward to meet each other halfway. The only people who realized where the people currently in the room. "I mean, if the way you talk to Sweet Pea wasn't romantic... then what about the walk you speak to me?"

"Never mind, let's just say that I'm in love with Sweet Pea," Veronica avoided the question, the glaringly obvious, as she spun around quickly. She tried to escape, but drama-loving Cheryl refused to let that happen. She blocked the exit, sporting one of her wicked, signature smirks.

"No, no, you do have feelings for me!" Jughead exclaimed. "It's why you got into petty fights with Betty, isn't it? You were jealous."

Veronica shook her head. "Nope, I am absolutely, irrevocably in love with Sweet Pea. The fact that you think I would be jealous of Betty, the last person who's life I would want, is disgusting."

"You're not Bella Swan, Ronnie, and Sweet Pea isn't Edward," Jughead rolled his eyes. "But you can't run from your feelings."

"Can't I, though?"

"No. It's not good."

Betty interjected with a sneer, "Veronica doesn't have any feelings to run away from."

"Betty, get out, or shut up," Cheryl responded, crossing her arms in annoyance. "You know, I think Veronica lowering her standards for Jughead is the worst heterosexual thing to ever happen, but then I remember you and Jughead and now... now I think I can like them together."

"You're a bitch, Cheryl."

"Yeah? So are you, Betty," Cheryl laughed. "Somehow, you're much more a bitch than I am."

Fangs walked into the middle of the room, disrupting both Veronica and Jughead, and Cheryl and Betty's conversations. "Okay, Jughead and Veronica, you go upstairs and talk shit through. Cheryl and Betty? Let's have a fight—my money's on Cheryl."

Betty snarled, "fuck off, Fangs."

"When you do, Cooper."


	18. CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

"Here's your burger," Veronica smiled lightly as she slid the plate over to Jughead, while placing her own cup of coffee near the stool beside him. Walking around the counter, she scooted herself up onto the barstool and lightly tapped her fingers against the mug. "So... we've got a lot to talk about, huh?"

"Yeah..." Jughead nodded, taking a small bite of his burger. He chewed for a couple of moments before he swallowed and looked over at the beautiful girl beside him. It was rare to see her show her emotions. Jughead normally had to wait until she exploded to figure out what she was feeling, but right now in this moment she was vulnerable, and he knew she felt awkward and unsure of how to react to all of this. He knew, because he felt the same way. After repressing how he felt about Veronica for so long, being able to actually recognize it and express it to Veronica herself, it was just so surreal. "The Veronica Lodge actually likes me back... I never thought I was worthy of your affection, Miss Lodge."

Veronica laughed lightly in disbelief. "Oh, quit acting like I'm some high immortal being. You may be an annoying ass sometime, but I like that you challenge me. Not many can in the right way—also, don't call me Miss Lodge, it makes me seem like I'm some teacher or something."

"Oh, you like a challenge?" Jughead wiggled his eyebrows teasingly, with a smirk playing upon his lips. "Guess that's why you and Archie weren't the right fit together. He didn't challenge you the way that you needed to be."

"Jug," Veronica sent him a sharp stare. "Archie—"

"I'm not trying to demean him, or downplay your relationship with him in any way," Jughead shook his head, realizing what he had said could have come out wrong. "You need someone who will understand you on a deep, subconscious level. You need someone who will understand your emotions and make sure that you express them—someone who will challenge you intellectually. You and Archie were great, but he simply gave you physical comfort. I can give you so much more."

"Oh, you know so much about me, mmhm?" Veronica leaned backward challengingly. "Well, I know you, too. You need someone who has a similar darkness inside of them, who gets you and keeps you balanced but isn't afraid to call you out on your shit. You deserve someone passionate, and honest, and sincere. It's why you and Betty didn't work out—despite sharing a sibling and probably future step-siblings. She was constantly lying to you, and didn't tell you when you went too far. I would, and I'd keep your stupid ass out of trouble as best as I could."

"Are we competing over who had the better significant other?" Jughead chuckled, furrowing his eyebrows. "Because there's no fight—Archie is a kind, caring, and loving boyfriend; just not right for you and your needs. Betty and I... we stayed together while we both were aware we shared a brother, so that automatically takes us out of the running."

"As much as I love and care for Archie, you're right," Veronica agreed, sucking in her lips as she despised the idea of hurting Archie's feelings, even though he—hopefully—would never know of this conversation and what was said. "Archie and I, we came together in each other's time of need, but now the two of us need something else. Something... better."

Jughead smiled thoughtfully, his gaze analyzing each insignificant detail of Veronica's face. Her baby hairs were untamed, gently caressing the outline of her face in the most perfect, beautiful, elegant way. Her nose twitched a little as she noticed he was staring at her, and the corners of her lips lifted into a bubbly laughter, her rosey lips looking so damn kissable at this moment.

But, it wasn't the right time. Archie had just recently broken up with her, and not only that, but they had to focus on defeating her father. They had to, or else them finally being able to be together would have to wait. Neither of them wanted that, it's just what had to happen. Feelings right now were dangerous, especially if Veronica was involved because any possible weakness that her father saw, he would use it against her. And God knows Jughead would do something stupid in the name of protecting Veronica Lodge.

"Why are you staring at me?" Veronica snickered, taking a sip of her drink. "Do I have a coffee-stache?"

Jughead lightly chuckled, shaking his head. "No, I was... admiring you. God, you're so beautiful and I—I took it for granted all because I was trying to pretend I was a good boyfriend to Betty. I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For being an ass. I always blamed you for your father's doings because Betty—"

"Enough about Betty," Veronica groaned, gently nudging her plate out of the way so she could place her head in her arms. "I know, she manipulated you into hating me more than you used to for things I couldn't control. It's not your fault, you were dating her. You felt obligated to be obedient to her. It's okay, Jughead, really. All that matters is that you're here with me now, trying your best."

Jughead sighed thankfully, swiveling to the side to face her. "Hey, Veronica... what's going to happen after this?"

"As in, what's our plan for taking down my father?" Veronica's eyebrows creased as she took another sip of her coffee. "Well—"

"No," Jughead interrupted. "I mean, after that. We arrest Hiram, what's going to happen to you? To your mom? To... us?"

Veronica stared into her cup, thinking, unsure. "I'll finally be able to truly focus on myself—my wants, my needs. And, of course, that includes you and our hopefully blossoming relationship. But, my mother... I don't know, she's so obedient with him. If she'll let him stay in jail, and become the loving mother I know she can be, then we can start over, be a real, happier family. I guess all this depends on if we succeed in getting my father, or not."

"Hey, we will," Jughead assured her, making sure she knew he was serious by tenderly resting his hand on her should and giving it a squeeze. "We're going to take your father down, and we are going to be able to focus on ourselves, and our relationship, and fixing the Serpents into how it should be. Okay? It can't happen unless you believe it."

"I do believe it, Jug."

"Say it." Veronica cocked her head, appalled at his assertiveness. "Say it. You want someone who will make you express your emotions, right? Well, prove to me that you believe it. Prove to _yourself_ that you believe we'll be able to pull this off."

The girl nodded, understanding what he was trying to do. "We're going to take my father down, and we are going to focus on ourselves, and our relationship. And, together, we will fix the Serpents into how it should be, not this after school club shit."

"That's the bad ass Veronica Lodge that I know," Jughead teasingly nudged his shoulder into hers. "Let's get this done, shall we? I'm dying to take you on a date."

Veronica beamed, "as long as it's anywhere but Pop's. Taking me on a date to where I work would be incredibly weird."

"You _dare_ accuse me of going that low?" Jughead scoffed, "don't worry, it wouldn't be Pop's. You deserve so much more than a diner as our first date.”

“Mmhm, I know."


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Veronica numbly grabbed a hold of Toni's hand. Not in a romantic way, of course, but because she was afraid, especially now that they were parked away from the Mayor's building in Sweet Pea's truck. And right now, if she didn't hold onto someone, she felt like she would slip away into a mindless state, and that would not be good for their mission. Toni understood, giving the girl a small, encouraging smile. "Hey, we got this, okay? Sweet Pea and Fangs are the most loyal fucking boys I know, okay? If anything happens to them, they'll find a way to get back here and extract us."

"Unless my dad gets to them first," Veronica breathed in deeply through her nose, trying to avoid the boys' stares from the front seats. "I mean, I don't care about me. He likes to mentally harm me, but these two, or you? He doesn't care about you, he thinks you're... he thinks that you're all pieces of South Side scum who don't deserve to live because you're not rich."

"Yeah, well, we're used to that," Fangs sighed, bringing himself into the conversation. "We can handle ourselves, Veronica. We got our jobs, and part of that is ensuring that you uphold yours. If anything happens to us, you know where to go. Do not come back for us, unless you want Jughead to do something stupid."

Veronica laughed lightly, wiping at her eyes as she tried to keep the tears at bay. "If anything happens to you boys..."

"Tell you what, if we make it out of this alive," Sweet Pea started, his lips turning up into a smirk, "we'll be extra fucking gay for you at La Bonne Nuit. We'll be so fucking openly in love, you'll get sick of us."

"Don't do something you're not comfortable with just for me," Veronica scolded, playing hitting his shoulder. "Be careful, alright? Because no one is getting left behind and that statement is final, you hear me?"

Fangs, knowing Sweet Pea was going to protest, clamped a hand over his mouth and affirmed, "no one gets left behind."

Veronica let out another breath, before she turned back to Toni. "You ready?"

Toni nodded, "I just sent Cheryl a text telling her to be waiting for the email."

"Alright, then, let's go."

Veronica and Toni gave the boys in the front seat one last knowing nod before slipping out of the backseat, trying to be as quiet as possible. The grass was damp, considering the building had turned the sprinklers on for about an hour after everybody had supposedly left, which made their shoes squeak, and their panic rise. The squeaking could easily give them away for any guards who happened to be nearby when they're sneaking through the building.

"We should take these off," Toni whispered as the two had made it past the back door. Slowly helping the door close gently, Veronica then turned to Toni. Nodding in agreement, the two took off their shoes and held them by the bunny ears with the hooks of their fingers. "Hey, and if we get caught, we can beat them with our shoes."

Veronica sent Toni a stern look, but internally had to keep herself from laughing at the idea of them beating guards with their tennis shoes. Visualizing it in her head made it even more hilarious, but right now they were on a mission, and there was no time and definitely not worth the risk of exposing themselves.

The girls knew that her mother's office was on the fifth floor. They most definitely couldn't take the elevators because of the surveillance, and it was much too noisy; it would draw attention to them which was the last thing they wanted. So, they'd have to take the stairs, quickly and quietly, out of sight of the cameras as much as possible.

Veronica's nerves rose, making her palms sweatier as they reached the fifth floor—it was close to the point that made or break their entire plan. If this failed... they would have to find another, much harder way to get those files, or anything they could use against Hiram. And knowing how he was as a businessman, he would adapt after this went down and he would make it that much more painstakingly harder to acquire anything. If this failed… ultimately, they would be fucked.

"There's her office," Toni pointed towards a door at the end of the hallway, golden letters decorating the glass unlike the silver fonts over the ones nearby. It had to have been the mayor's office, even if they couldn't actually see her name yet. Of course, by the time they sleuthed their way to the door, they were proven right, "HERMIONE APOLLONIA LODGE" embroiled in a cursive lettering that was accentuated with a medium-sized title under her name, "MAYOR" and it was absolutely fitting. Even if it was for her mother. Toni turned the door handle, knowing it would have been locked, although she desperately hoped it wasn't.

"Shit. I don't have anything—"

"It's okay," Toni wiggled her eyebrows with a satisfied grin, taking two bobby pins out from her back pocket. "Your parents are constantly on edge about their illegal shit, why would they keep one of their doors, especially an important one, unlocked?"

"I'm so stupid. I've been so busy being worried about everybody else..." Veronica glanced down at the white and blue tiled in shame, "and here I thought I was a good leader."

Toni, while twiddling the pins in the lock, glanced over at Veronica with a stern glare, "you're a great leader, Veronica. Just because you make a small mistake doesn't mean anything. I'd go into detail right now, but now isn't the time."

Veronica inhaled deeply, "you're right. Now's not the time. We have to stay focused." She flickered her gaze over to Toni and her lock-picking. "How's it coming?"

"Just... about... finished!" Toni exclaimed in a hushed voice, the unlocking mechanism ticking like chimes in their ears. Pushing the door open, the girls stepped inside, then gently closed the door behind them. "Go do your thing, I'll keep watch."

Veronica sent her an appreciative nod, before sliding into her mother's royal purple memory foam chair. She used the sweaty, sticky pads of her fingers to keep herself from going too far, and brought herself into the pit of the desk. Password... password... password... Of course. Veronica's birthday—what else would it be?

Within a couple of moments, the computer started up and Veronica’s immense brown eyes scanned the bright screen, which temporarily blinded her. She squinted while her vision adjusted to the light. If I were hiding incriminating evidence of my husband, where would I keep it?

The Lodge girl cocked her head back as she read a folder on the desktop named, “SEARCH HERE, RONNIE” she wasn’t sure if it were a trick, or if her mother was actually on her side and simply pretended to stay in her father’s good graces, his trustworthy line. It was only a line because he didn’t really trust anybody other than himself. Her mother was organized, and neat, and none of the names indicated that there was something about Hiram Lodge. So, while it may have been a trap, she risked it and double clicked on the file dedicated to her.

A relieved breath escaped past her lips as she scanned the hundreds of documents that held every illegal thing her father had done. She plugged in the flash drive, their emergency, secondary escape plan, and began to transfer the files before she hastily logged into her email and dragged the file into the email. As they loaded in, her gaze lifted to greet Toni’s back, which was halfway out of the front door.

“Topaz, are we clear so far?” Veronica asked lowly, glancing at the download process and Toni. “The more things tend to go our way, the more nervous I get.”

“There’s some guards at the end of the hallway. They don’t seem to be checking thoroughly, but they’d definitely see our shadows and the bright ass computer screen,” Toni turned around and slowly shut the door, biting harshly down on her lip as she desperately hoped the guards hadn’t heard it, or took notice to it. Veronica nodded, turning off the monitor. “Let’s hide here until they leave.”

Toni grabbed a hold of Veronica’s hand and squeezed it while she tugged her into her body. They were then crouched behind the desk, pleading that they didn’t come into the room and check. If they did, their operation would be in danger, and possibly cut short.

They had to sit there in fear as they clung to each other, watching one another as they heard the door open. “It’s open. Randy, someone’s been in here—“

“Guards, if you’re looking for those files… I got them right here!” Betty Cooper’s words rang out, and echoed from down the hallway. Veronica and Toni had never been more happy to hear Betty’s voice. She was creating a distraction for them, and it was much appreciated. Veronica was definitely going to have to thank her, if she managed to get away. “Jughead, take the files and go! They can’t get both of us.”

As the door came to a soft close, the two girls let out a deep breath. Partly from holding their breath to keep the guards from hearing them, and partly out of relief.

“Hurry up and check the status of the files. I don’t think they’ll be back until they catch Betty or Jughead,” Toni stated.

Veronica gave her a pleading look, “please, go make sure they get out alright. I’ll be fine.”

“Veronica, no—“

“Like you said, Topaz, they’re not going to come back until they catch Betty or Jughead. And I refuse to let anyone get caught by my parents for me,” Veronica begged her, turning the monitor on. “Don’t worry, I got this. Go make sure they make it.”

Toni was conflicted, but she began to back away. However, then she stood still and crossed her arms. “I’m not leaving you, Veronica. Everyone who cares about you turns their back on you, but I’m not going to do that, okay? I’m staying with you until we get those files. Betty and Jughead will be fine, okay? Despite what they’re going through right now, they care about one another and they would never allow something bad to happen to each other.”

Veronica swallowed harshly, gritting her teeth. “If anything happens to them, Toni…”

“You’ll hate me, I get it,” Toni smirked, wiggling her eyebrows. “How close are we?”

Veronica’s eyes flickered to the screen, “fifty for the flash drive, seventy for the email. We’re almost there.”

Toni nodded, letting out a breath. “I can’t believe we’re actually going to do this. We’ll finally have our home back.”

“And I’ll have… you guys,” Veronica huffed to herself, unsure what her mother’s file does to their relationship, or even which side she was really on. “It’s clear that my parents aren’t going to be such a big part of my life anymore if they’re in jail for illegal activities.”

Toni shuffled over to the desk and gave Veronica’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze. “Well, us Serpents are family, alright? You don’t ever have to be alone ever again, or wonder if your family is going to use you. After this, it’s your time to take control of your life.”

Veronica smiled at the thought, “I’ve always dreamt of being out from under my father’s thumb, and it all used to be just a pipe dream. But, now? God, I can’t even imagine what I can do.”

“Any ideas?”

Tenderly, the obsidian haired girl’s lips uplifted into a tiny smile. “I want to do everything as legal as possible. My father has always had illegal businesses, so I’d like to work harder on Pop’s and the Speakeasy, and maybe start another business within the Serpents—something legal that everyone can do. Because I can’t house every Serpent with a waiter job at Pop’s.”

Toni cooed, “well, whatever it is, we’ll appreciate it a lot. It’s been forever since we could get a legal job.”

“I figured—“ the whooshing of an email being sent ended their dream for after this was all over. She checked, and sure enough, the email had been sent to Cheryl’s temporary email. The flash drive was slowly inching towards ninety. “Ten percent to go on the flash drive, and we can get the hell out of here.”

There was no talking this time; the two eyed the green bar as it slowly trudged forward. After a long minute, the satisfying ding brought a tingling excitement into the girls' bones. Veronica ejected the flash drive, logged out of her email, and turned off the computer. Toni met Veronica’s smile with one of her own. “Let’s get the hell out of here."


	20. Chapter Twenty Nine

The girls were anxious—although they had sent the files to Cheryl, and they had a flash drive full of incriminating files, their sneaky descent back to the ground floor, and out of the building had been smooth. Too smooth.

The truck was still there, thankfully, but it wasn't running. Toni grabbed a hold of Veronica's arm, taking a step back. "Where are the boys?"

Veronica's heart thumped loudly, so loud she took the fearful look Toni gave her as her hearing her heartbeat. "If my father hurts them, I—"

"Don't worry, mija," Hiram Lodge stepped out from the shadows the trees provided, holding both Sweet Pea and Fangs by the backs of their jackets. Their mouths were taped shut, and their ankles and wrists were bound with rope. "these lowlives are okay... for now. I can have the cops called onto them for trespassing, and that'll be the last you hear from them."

Veronica placed herself between Toni and her father, partly as a way to show her father she wasn't backing down, and partly because she could secretly pass the flash drive to Toni. "Really? Well, sure, you could do that, but I don't think the police would find it normal for them to be bound and gagged, don't you? Let them go, daddy, this is between us."

“Give me the flash drive, Veronica,” Hiram demanded, holding his arm out. She crossed her arms pointedly, and he knew he was going to have to push her to her limit—way past it, actually, as he retracted his hand and pulled out a gun, then placed it to Fangs’ head. “I’m sure the kid who survived a gunshot won’t survive this one.”

Fangs’ eyes widened as they filled with frightful tears. “Veronica, don’t. My life for the Serpents.”

“Shut up,” Hiram snarled, pushing the end of the gun into Fangs’ head. “Ronnie, don’t listen to him. Give me the flash drive, and your little boyfriends won’t end up with bullets in their heads."

Veronica gulped down the bile that rose in her throat. She snarled, “you’re a monster, daddy. You need to be stopped… but not at the lives of a sweet boy who doesn’t deserve the shit he has to go through.” She dropped to her knees, almost as if it were a way to show her father that she was giving in to him. “Toni, give me the flash drive.”

“He’s going to shoot him anyways,” Toni defiantly took a step back, almost as if she were daring Veronica’s father to pull the trigger—but she would never wish that upon Fangs. “All we are to him are poor South Side teenagers. One less on the streets wouldn’t matter to your father. Once we hand him the flash drive, he’s going to kill them, anyways.”

“But we don’t know that for sure—“

“Don’t give him the flash drive, it’s all we have to take him down,” Fangs cried, clearly bluffing, although Veronica applauded him for doing so when his life was quite literally hanging on the pull of a finger.

“Just give me the damn drive, Veronica!” Hiram snarled. “Do it now, or I will blow his brains out.”

Veronica sniffled, turning around to Toni. “If you care for Fangs, you’ll give me the flash drive right now.”

Toni looked away, tears cascading down her cheeks. “We’re so close to being free, Veronica. We’ll never get another chance like this…”

“And Fangs survived being framed for Midge’s murder, a gunshot to the stomach, and the shitty lifestyle of the South Side, and he’s going to go out because of my dastardly father?” Veronica whispered, shaking her head in refusal. “No. I won’t let that happen. I won’t let him take away somebody else’s life.”

Toni let in a shaky breath and handed Veronica the flash drive. She shakily took it, and faced her father with a locked jaw. “I hate you.”

Hiram smiled in victory, then sighed as he laughed lightly. “Pinkie’s right. Why would I let these teenagers go back to living like little rats?” The cock of the gun brought out a fearful gasp from Toni and Veronica’s lips, and hearing the gunshot go off earned a sob from them as well. However, instead of a body falling to the floor, it was the clattering fo a gun.

The girls turned around and found Hermione with a gun pointed towards her husband, a scowl on her features. She had shot him in the leg, which he clutched painfully. He quickly grabbed a hold of the grip, but Jughead walked into the scene with a small laugh, crushing his fingers under his boots. “Must suck to be betrayed by your own family. Us Jones’, the Serpents… we would never."

“Well, clearly Toni would, but that’s not my business, is it?” Betty humphed, crossing her arms as the small group eyed Toni.

“He wouldn’t shoot Fangs until he got the flash drive. If we made him believe this was truly all we had, keeping Fangs alive is all that would get him what he wanted,” Toni rolled her eyes at them all, “I love Fangs, why would I want him dead over a flash drive that has the same files as what Cheryl has?”

“Your rule is over, Hiram,” Hermione bent down with a sinister smirk playing on her lips. She grabbed a fist full of his hair and made him look at her, “you’ll rot in jail, I’ll make sure of it. And you’re never going to touch Veronica and I, or any of the Serpents, ever again.” Throwing his head back down, she stood back up. “I called the police after I helped Betty and Jughead go, so they should be here in a minute.”

Veronica mimicked her mother and bent down to face her father. He looked up, his face paling as the pain overtook his senses. “The Lodge name will no longer be associated with your criminal activities. Mom and I are going to move on, and fix the mold you created in Riverdale. Oh, and a compensation to Fangs’ family is going to be paid for the traumatic shit you put him through.”

The police sirens in the distance slowly grew louder as they echoed around the town.

Jughead wrapped his arms around Veronica’s waist with a cocky smile, grinning wildly at her. “And now we can finally go back to our lives. We can figure out what we’re going to be, we can rebuild the Serpents into what they should be with Toni, Sweet Pea, and Fangs… and we can just be teenagers.”

Veronica placed a tiny kiss on his lips. “I can’t wait to get my life back on track… but maybe first we should, you know, help Fangs and Sweet Pea out of the tape.”

“Shit, right,” Jughead sucked in his lips as he whipped out his pocket knife and ignored their playful glares as he cut them out of the tape that bound them. “Sorry, guys.”

“You’re lucky that we’re just happy to be alive,” Fangs murmured while him and Sweet Pea embraced, and he dug his head into his chest. “I love you, Pea.”

“I love you, too, Fogarty. Try not to die, okay?” Sweet Pea chuckled lightly, “if somebody pulls a gun on you again, I’m going to do something you’ll hate.”

“Well, it’s not my fault people hate me enough to pull guns on me,” Fangs huffed. “But please don’t get your stupid ass arrested, okay? Veronica would kill me.”

Veronica took a couple of steps forward to ruffle their hair with a light smile, “oh, shut up, boys… I’m glad you’re okay.”

“You too,” Sweet Pea nodded, then he wiggled his eyebrows towards Jughead. “Now go figure out your relationship with Jughead.”

“Speaking of, Betty!” Veronica turned so quickly, the blonde jumped in fright. “I wanted to thank you for creating a distraction. If you hadn’t had stepped in at that moment, we would have been caught.”

Betty bit down on her bottom lip and glanced down at the floor, “well, you said I needed to find a way to insert myself into the plan like I always do. Why not be reckless with Jughead one last time before I take a breath and ask my mom to place me in therapy?”

“Oh, my God, really?” Veronica cooed, “that’s so great, Betty! I’m glad you’re finally taking steps to get better.”

And, surprisingly, Veronica wrapped her arms around Betty’s waist, “whoa, you’re hugging me. This sure brings me back to when you first came to Riverdale and we were best friends. I… miss that.”

Veronica laughed lightly, “yeah, me too. I hate constantly fighting you… so what do you say we go out for something to eat later and catch up a bit?”

“I thought we were going to—“

“Jughead, that can wait until tomorrow,” Veronica interrupted with a stern look as she stepped away from her hug with Betty. “But, Jughead, I’m done pretending I don’t have feelings for you, okay? I want to try us. But I also want to make sure I’m not going to be poisoned or something.”

Betty scoffed, “as if I’d poison you over Jughead.”

Veronica eyed the cops as they pulled into the parking lot, then she glanced at Betty with a gentle smile. “Good, because chicks before dicks.”

“Hey, I’m not a dick!”

“Shh, the cops are here. Time for the final end of the plan,” Veronica snickered as Jughead gaped at her in the corner of her eye. “To watch my father go to jail, for good, and I can relax for what might be the first time in my life."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is the end of Unspoken Truths! I know it ended horribly, but I might add on another little chapter of something cute for later in life, or something. I don’t know, but I kind of wanted to leave it up for interpretation for you. Thank you so much for reading this, and here’s to our hope that Jeronica will become canon!


End file.
